


Working for the Family

by Soulsinabottle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsinabottle/pseuds/Soulsinabottle
Summary: This is a side story I was holding on to but since I am completely redoing Beyond the Void I thought I'd share it with you all. I will update it once a week, on Wednesdays!This story centers around what if Vivaldi never met Gaster, what if there were no alternate verses, and if her family was not so squeaky clean as they are in the original story. Hope you enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

Dim lighting cast long shadows around the room, the pants and whimpers vaguely sexual. Sweat beaded on her neck and shoulders, her eyes focused as she looked at the man sitting under her. The human's dark brown eyes were wide, the gag in his mouth making his sounds vulgar and she raked her hands through his shaggy hair. Leaning close she swiped her tongue across the side of his face, drawing a whimper from the man as he felt the conjured appendage lap the sticky blood from his skin.

“Thank you for all your information, I enjoyed our time together.” She purred lowly, “Is that everything? Are you sure of that?” She hummed and he let out a strangled sob. Laughing low she put one of her phalanges under his chin. “What's that Bobby?” She hummed and yanked the gag out of his mouth with one fluid motion. 

“Please... please don't. I told you what you wanted. Please please....” His voice devolved into mindless whining and she pressed a finger to his lips. “I don't want to die....” 

“Aww Bobby, you should of thought of that before you tried to swindle me. Thinking you could sell information about the Horsemen to our enemies. And after all I did for you.” She hummed and folded her arms. “You know that Death can't be so kind as to forgive such a transgression. If it were Famine or Pestilence you may have gotten away with your life. But me? I have a reputation to uphold. Poor sweet, stupid Bobby.” She cooed and punched him in the mouth, a splatter of blood spraying across her face and staining her pristine pearl-toned bones. He whined and turned his face back to her, his eyes staring into her own with a silent plea. Grinning she snapped her fingers in her left hand, one of her daggers appearing and she trailed the tip along the edge of his throat. 

“No nononono... I needed the money Death! It wasn't nothin personal!” He whined and she laughed softly, her voice a seductive breath against his neck.

“Oh, whenever you mess with the Family it's personal, Bobby, that was the first thing I taught you.” She hummed, digging her blade's tip just under his clavicle and he screamed. It wasn't even a deep cut. She grinned wickedly and pulled her blade back, digging her thumb into the wound. This was her least favorite part of her job, taking out the trash. Her eyes flared with magic and she licked a bit of the splatter from her face. She pulled her blade back, preparing to strike again when her phone began to ring softly and she sighed, dispelling her blade and pulling the smart phone from her pocket. Her eyes widened when she saw the name: BigDaddy. Hitting accept she pulled the phone to her ear. “This is Death.” 

“I need you to come to the Winchester, something dire has come up and it requires your special skills.” His rumbling bass echoed in the room, Bobby sobbing and she pressed a hand against his mouth roughly to quiet him.

“Need me to off someone, Big Daddy?” She hummed playfully and he laughed. 

“No no, babygirl, just get here as soon as possible. It really is important.” He laughed and she nodded her head. 

“Alright, I'll be there in twenty. Just gotta tie up a loose end and I'll be on my way.” She hummed and hung up, looking at Bobby. “Looks like it's your lucky day Bobby, I'm being called away so you don't get the full Horseman experience. Yay for you.” She stepped a few paces back and rubbed her hands together. A spark of hope flickered in his eyes as she reached into the koala bag on her hip, pulling out her .22 caliber handgun. Yeah most people thought bigger calibers were better but she killed perfectly fine with this and the ammo was cheap. Flicking off the safety before it slipped from the bag she span and fired, putting a bullet straight into his left eye socket. She fired two more times to make sure he was dead before opening the door from the room, sliding her pistol back into it's holster after flicking the safety. She stopped outside the room and took the towel offered by the water elemental that was standing guard. 

“M'lady.” Her bubbly voice echoed in the empty warehouse and she wiped the worst of the blood from her bones. “I take it all went well?” She hummed and Vivaldi nodded. 

“Take care of the corpse. Big Daddy called me to the Winchester. Said something dire came up. Make sure that Richard's boys find his body and know where it came from. One of these days they're gonna really overstep themselves and wind up here with me.” She ordered and the woman nodded her head, looking over at a wolf monster and smirking. 

“You heard Mistress. Let's get to it.” The water elemental smirked and walked into the room behind Vivaldi, the wolf following the woman into the room as Vivaldi pulled off her bloodstained blouse and pulled a clean one on. Pulling her jacket on she started towards the door to the road, it would be a bit of a walk but she should get to the pub in a timely manner. Lifting her hands to a amethyst pendant on her neck she tapped the stone and her form changed to that of a lovely, if unassuming human.

It was another dull, winter day in Boston. The snow from the night before reduced to a gray slop that soaked everything it touched and would very likely freeze in the sub zero temperatures of the coming night. Walking towards her father's pub, Vivaldi pulled her jacket tight around her and tugged the knit hat firmer over her hair. Normally she wouldn't be caught dead walking in the winter, but driving in Boston in the winter was just as stupid as walking and she was only a block from where she needed to be after taking the tram. Turning down East Berkeley she passed a few younger bars before heading down an alley to the back door of her father's. The Winchester wasn't a typical bar, in fact they had a very secretive and unassuming location and only allowed 'their kind' into the building. Once she was inside she smirked at Regan, one of the barkeeps, and slid her jacket off her shoulders. Her hair was the color of rich, dark chocolate with brilliant blue eyes that were bright as the noontime sky. Her skin was deeply tanned, dotted with freckles that barely stood out from her skin. 

“Lass, yer late.” Regan drawled and Vivaldi rolled her eyes. She had been called in last minute by her father for some emergency as he put it. She was certain he was exaggerating. Hanging her jacket up behind the bar she looked over at the dark orange lizard monster and folded her arms. “Don't ya be givin me that look. I'm just the messenger. Also, let down that silly disguise, you don't look yourself.” He chuckled and she brushed her fingers over a faintly glowing, rich purple stone that hung from a white gold chain around her neck. With a flash her skin faded to alabaster, though still flecked with a bit of blood, the pale blue of her eyes disappearing into blackness as her eye lights appeared and her hair shimmering to a soft silvery lilac color. “Better. Now, Roman is waitin for you. Don't keep him waitin, he's quite frantic about something.” Regan laughed and shooed the woman who threw her scarf at him before laughing and walking towards the back of the building. The dark wood of the place was polished to perfection and she ran her hand along the chair rail before rapping her knuckles against the door. She could hear her father speaking in hushed tones within and a moment later his voice boomed out permission to enter. 

“Hey Big Daddy, what's going on? Came quick as I could.” She hummed out and paused when she saw her brother and sister already there, her eyes glancing between them as she walked in. It wasn't typical for three of the horsemen to be called together for anything but the most dire of circumstances, or to call in a hit on a group of humans that were getting too big for their britches. In fact the only thing more unusual is for all four to be called in. Tempus stood up straighter when he saw his little sister, instantly moving to her side and eyeing the only stranger in the room as his bodyguard training took over. “What's going on?” Her eyes turned to the stranger, a human no less and she eyed him cautiously before offering her hand. “Vivaldi Perpetua Winchester. You are?” Her tone wasn't rude, but it was curt, and the human sneered at her hand before slowly taking it. Trying to pull it away when a bit of blood on her palm smeared on his skin.

“Alec Bertolli.” He responded. Dropping her hand Vivaldi looked at her father for explanation while the human tried to wipe the blood from himself. Humans generally were not allowed into The Winchester, in fact only other monsters and a handful of mages knew the place even existed. Their whole business was hidden behind layers of magical safeguards, why was a human here? 

“Vivaldi, this human has brought me distressing information from the west coast. Apparently monsters came from the cave systems under a mountain in Washington state. They have been sealed down there for centuries and the fact that they have no clue that monsters like us live on the surface puts our existence at danger. They could inadvertently expose us all.” Roman's deep bass voice rumbled and Tempus stepped even closer to his sister, having been briefed by his father over the phone. Prophecy just smiled from her perch sitting on her father's desk to his left, her seafoam hair shading her face from the human's view. “I would like for you to go and make contact with them, help them work on blending into society. I fear they will never be hidden like we are, but if they learn how to live among humans it will make life easier for them and safer for us.” 

“You want me to go and play teacher?” Vivaldi blanched at the statement, she was not a teacher. She was a strategist, lawyer, and a negotiator, this was not part of her usual business. That Tempus was standing so close was also putting her at edge and she pushed him away from her slightly, glancing up at the towering monster. “Big Daddy, that's not really my forte...” She tried and Roman held up a hand, silencing the girl who let out a breath. 

“You are the best choice for this. Tempus will be going with you as your guard, and Prophecy will be joining you to help build cloaking items for those who wish to vanish into the world. As soon as it is possible Famine will join you. The family will be working on getting all those looking for sanctuary as well as helping their own families get established so that they are allied with us instead of in competition. We have enough of that from the human gangs.” Roman sighed, looking over at Alec pointedly and the human smirked.

“Ah. So you want me to make treaties and partnerships more then teach, I understand.” She hummed softly and looked at the human. “What is your angle then?” She half lidded her eyes at him and the human blinked. 

“We don't want a war in our City, Ebott has enough issues without that.” He snapped and Vivaldi snorted softly, folding her arms at his rude tone. Monsters were creatures of peace and kindness, they wouldn't start a war... but with the help of the Family they would finish one. “So ya help us out, and we'll see if we can't get our partners in yer City to ease up a bit on ya. And th' way things 're goin war will be comin.” He huffed. She couldn't really care less about some pathetic humans getting their comeuppance for treating monsters like trash, but if the monsters are not well versed in protecting themselves it could end poorly for them. And that he thought the humans of this city were a threat to her Family almost made her laugh. But the poor monsters who didn't know better would get hurt... or killed. She couldn't just allow that, they didn't know any better.

“A war you can't win eh?” Vivaldi smirked a bit and Alec scowled at her, the woman holding her hands up. “Fine fine. I'll go. Who am I to meet up with?”

“The monsters of Ebott follow the Dreemurr family.” Alec said, his tone gruff. “To get to them you'll have to meet up with their captain of the Royal Guard, goes by the name of Undyne the Undying.”

“Subtle.” Prophecy smirked and Roman glanced over at his youngest, she noticed his look and ducked her head going quiet. 

“We've already purchased you three plane tickets for the morning. Go home and pack what you need, but make it light. You can buy more there if you have to.” Roman waved one hand in the air and Vivaldi nodded and sighed. 

“Alright. Do we have accommodations set there?” She hummed and Roman nodded. “Okay than, send me an email with all the details and I suppose I'll head home to get packed.” She turned and walked out without regarding the human any further, stopping at the bar and looking at the slowly filling up pub. “Did you know there was a human in here?” She asked and he nodded, pointing at her necklace.

“Aye lass, it's why I had you turn off your cloak. Don't need humans knowing what you look like with your magic up.” Regan smiled affectionately and patted her cheek. She was like the daughter the old lizard never had and she chuckled, sticking her tongue out at him. 

“Thanks for the heads up. Guess I'll be out of town for a bit here, gonna be west coasting it up.” She sighed. “Right before Christmas too. Mom will be disappointed.” She hummed to herself and Regan shrugged. The mage was a strange one but she was the backbone of this family, having a powerful mage on their side kept many of the human gangs of the city at bay. They both glanced over as Alec quickly made his way out of the building, both knowing that as soon as he walked through the barrier he'd forget where this place was completely. When he exited the pub Vivaldi shook her head and sighed.

“Fucking sheisty humans. Keep your guard up lass, no other monsters are worth risking you three.” Regan snarled and Vivaldi nodded her head. Even in this day and age, very few humans knew that monsters existed, those that did either hated them or were allied with them. The only humans who would happily and eagerly ally with monsters were the Mages, mostly because of things like the witch trials of the past. Magic sticks together. Speaking of mages, one of the two other mages in the city that were part of the Family wandered in. The human's soft brown hair hidden in his blue and white pompom hat, his dark green eyes looking around the room and lighting up as they landed on her. He made his way through the crowd of monsters and looped his arms around her waist. 

“Good evening, beautiful.” He rumbled in her ear and Vivaldi sighed. He could never seem to keep the line of their relationship from being blurred, she was content with their no strings attached situation. He seemed intent on making her his full time girlfriend and she really had zero interest in that. He was a nice kid but he was just that, a kid. Were he a monster she would say he was barely out of his stripes. Peeling herself from his arms she raised a brow at him and folded her arms, Regan chuckling and pouring the girl a shot before she had to go. Sliding the fire whiskey to the woman she smiled and threw the drink back in a single swallow, her magic swelling at the infused alcohol and she grabbed her jacket.

“Sorry Derrick. Family business dictates that I gotta go. Will be gone for some time, so consider our arrangement terminated for the foreseeable future.” She stated simply, her tone giving no way to argue it. Besides, who knew she might meet a tasty local on this trip that she just had to sample. He knew the deal from the start, she told him that she wouldn't be tied to him and if she had to go out of town she would suspend their arrangement, permanently if she chose. The mage blinked his eyes and opened his mouth to object, offer to come with her, when she pulled her jacket on and thumped her hand on the bar twice, catching the attention of the monsters in the room. “Good evening yuz guys. Do your jobs and I don't wanna hear about none of you bangin out and slackin while I'm gone!” She called out and the monsters all started to laugh and cheer. “And don't be teasing the Boys! We don't need the publicity!” She laughed and pulled her hat onto her head again, flicking the gemstone around her neck as her human disguise took over her features once more. Walking away from the sputtering mage and out into the dark and the cold she let out a breath, the warm air curling in front of her in a pale silver mist before fading into the night. She stepped out of the alley and made her way towards the brownstone she had rented on the north side of the city, no one knew she was a member of the the Monster Mafia and to keep that appearance up she had a well paying job as a lawyer for a very prestigious firm and lived in the high end side of town. Descending into the tram station she swiped her tram card and boarded the car bound for home. 

It took all of 20 minutes to get home, mostly due to a few delays trying to cross a few streets. Finally her Beacon street home came into view and she walked up the stairs to the building, unlocking the one bedroom apartment and closing the door and locking it behind her. Touching her pendant the disguise fell and her normal form was once more revealed. Her cat ran up as she entered and she knelt to run her fingers along his head softly. 

“Hey there Damion.” She hummed, stroking the grey and white tom cat softly. He purred in response and rubbed his head against her fingertips. “We're going on a trip tomorrow. Sorry buddy. Unless you wanna stay with Mom.” She smirked and the cat hissed, for some reason he never liked her mother. She stood up and wandered to her room, it was a single bedroom place but it was nice. In a very high end neighborhood at that, pulling her luggage from the walk in closet she began to pluck off her business wear. She paused by her club wear, she might have time to hit the sights and she'd have her disguise if there was no place monster friendly. She grabbed the revealing attire and tossed it on the bed with her suits. Gathering a collection of blouses and shoes, she paused at the dresser by the door and pulled out a handful of stockings, thigh highs, and trouser socks. Damion getting in her way as if that would stop them from having to leave in the morning. She could stow her suitcase and carry him on, so that wasn't an issue. She took her handgun from her hip bag and unloaded it, putting it into a locking case and stowing the bullets under the foam for the pistol before closing it and setting the locked case into her suitcase. Stashing her concealed carry permit in the foam as well as she may well need it. She could purchase more ammo on the west coast if she needed but she had enough for the moment. Pulling out her phone she opened the texts from her father.

[From Bigdaddy To: Vivaldi] You will be staying at a house in the government district. A car and driver is arranged. Do not go out in public without your magic up unless you are at a monster business or are in the company of other monsters. Please be careful baby girl. We don't know anything about these monsters. And don't trust the humans, they are even more likely to betray you then the monsters are.

[To: Bigdaddy From: Vivaldi] You worry too much Daddy, I didn't become a hot shot lawyer for nothing. ;) Besides, Tempus will be with me so Prophecy and I will be perfectly safe.

[To: DanceMagic From: Vivaldi] Dad is already worried about us. He's so cute!

Setting her phone on her nightstand she chuckled and finished packing her solitary bag. Once done she wandered to the kitchen to feed Damion and herself, pulling out some monsterfood and biting into the sandwich. She half lidded her eyes, looking through her mail from the week and making note to call her bank in the morning. One of her client's payments hadn't gone through yet and she shook her head, better to know for sure before sending someone to bust his kneecaps. No one stiffs the Winchester family. Filling Damion's bowl with his food she pet his head before wandering back into her bedroom, ready to retire for the night.

\-------------------------

“I have been sent word from the Winchester family of Boston that they are sending their personal lawyer to assist us in our gaining our civil liberties and getting established on the surface.” Asgore rumbled the words low to the small circle of monsters, glancing over at Papyrus who fiddled with his scarf anxiously. “They are to be treated with the utmost respect, I have it on good authority that the Winchester Family is a Monster family that has been living in hiding on the surface for centuries. We could use their experience and aid in this trying time.” The former king folded his arms across his chest. The tall skeleton nodded and glanced over at Undyne, the blue fish monster smirking and nodding her head. 

“your making us play nice with a bunch of human lovin monsters?” Sans' voice rumbled and the rest of the monsters turned to glance at him. “not about to patella a lie, but do we really want some strangers getting involved with our business?” He grumbled and Papyrus sighed. 

“BROTHER, PERHAPS THESE SURFACE MONSTERS WILL BE ABLE TO HELP US GET SETTLED UP HERE. I SAY WE TRUST THEM!” Papyrus' excitement was palpable and Sans sighed and chuckled, his usual grin tense.

“Sans, you will be working with Tempus Winchester in setting up our meetings. I expect you to work well with them.” Toriel said softly and Sans glanced over at the goat monster. She had been the one to get him to promise to help the brat in the first place so he wasn't really inclined to promise her anything else. Hell if he had known how many genocides he'd have to repeat before this point he would have murdered the kid as soon as they left the ruins. He paused at the name though, it didn't sound like a human name. Still, he knew that he couldn't go against the word of the Dreemurrs, so he would grit his teeth and do as he was told for now. The goat monster looked over at Undyne and folded her hands in front of her. “Undyne, their lawyer will be reaching out to you sometime tomorrow when they have landed and settled into their accommodations. Roman Winchester has sent word that he will be having the lawyer in touch with you as soon as is possible for them. Please be ready to meet up with them when they contact you.” The names of these monsters was really making him curious, they were too similar to him and his brother.

“Fuhuhuhuhu. Of course.” The fish monster smirked, her scarred body flexing at the thought of being able to test their loyalty before letting them near the royals. “I will not let you down. Papyrus, I would like you to come with me and your brother. I'm sure their little lawyer will be bringing Tempus with them. It will be a good time for you both to become acquainted with him. The human mobster who sent us this information told us he's a brute of a monster, so the backup will be needed just in case this is a set up.”

“OF COURSE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM AN OBVIOUS CHOICE FOR THIS MISSION.” Papyrus smirked and folded his arms across his chest, puffing up a bit and Undyne rolled her eye jokingly with a chuckle. 

“Good, that is all I had for you all tonight. I expect that you will treat our guests with respect and dignity.” Asgore's booming voice rumbled through the room and most of the monsters in the room nodded sharply, Sans rolling his eye lights and following Papyrus from the room. Once they were in Papyrus' car and heading towards their temporary living arrangements the younger sibling glanced over at Sans, his gaze firm.

“BROTHER. I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU DO NOT TRUST ANYONE, BUT YOU CANNOT INSULT THE MONSTERS THAT ARE COMING TO HELP US. THE HUMAN IS BUT A CHILD AND NO ONE WILL LISTEN TO A CHILD, NO MATTER HOW PERSUASIVE THEY MIGHT BE. WE ALL NEED THIS, EVEN YOU.” Papyrus finally stated and the shorter skeleton huffed, and folded his arms. Sans shook his head, it didn't matter, eventually the brat would get bored and reset. Sure this is the furthest they had ever gotten but that would change, and then they'd be stuck underground again. Nothing was going to change his mind about this. There was no point in trying.

\-----------------------------------

Her alarm went off before the sun was up and Vivaldi rolled out of bed with a groan. Early morning flights were the worst, and she still had a shower to manage and a cat to wrangle before she could be out the door and onto the tram to Logan. Glancing at the cat in question she saw him watching her carefully and knew that he knew what was up, shower first then. Once clean she walked into the closet and pulled out his hard sided carrier, sliding all his paperwork into the folder taped to the bottom before setting it on her bed and reaching for Damion. The cat hissed before darting from the room, the creature dodging and weaving her attempts to capture him before finally giving up twenty minutes later. 

“You are lucky I got up early, Dames. If we missed our flight because of you Dad would have your head.” Vivaldi warned and the cat looked up at her boredly. Rubbing one of his ears affectionately for a moment the woman glanced around her apartment to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything before shoving the cat unceremoniously into his crate and slamming the door shut before he could throw himself against it. Grabbing her keys and suitcase in one hand and the cat carrier in the other she paused just long enough to touch her pendant and put her disguise into place before heading out into the cold, New England morning. Entering the airport she saw her siblings waiting for her, Tempus in his usual dark jeans and gray t shirt and Prophecy looking like she was about to take flight for some tropical destination. Shaking her head and adjusting her blazer she walked towards the duo, smirking when Tempus held up a cup of Dunks for her.

“You're late Sissy.” Prophecy chimed and the older sister held up the cat carrier as if that explained everything. Tempus chuckled softly and poked a finger into the cage where the grumpy feline rubbed his forehead against it before biting down on it. He smirked and pulled his finger back before wrapping an arm around Vivaldi and giving her a side hug. The oldest sibling didn't talk too much, preferring to let the middle sibling do most of that. She was the one with the fancy degrees in law and business, better to let her do that and let him handle the muscle part. “Now now Tempus, don't coddle her.” 

“Leave him alone, he can coddle me all he wants.” Vivaldi chuckled and Tempus gave both of them a sour look before folding his arms and looking around the airport lobby. “Time to screw.” the middle sibling finally said, finishing the coffee and tossing the cup in the trash. Moving to the check in she pulled out her flight info and gave the lady at the counter her bag to stow. It didn't take long to get through security and get to their gate, Damion growling in annoyance. The flight itself was boring and long, with a long layover in Denver that she really could have done without. However, when they landed in Washington state she was greeted by more gray, snow, and cold. Just what she wanted. Yay.

“Why can't Daddy ever send us somewhere warm for work?” Prophecy sighed and Vivaldi was inclined to agree. Looking out at the snow falling at a unfortunately rapid rate, with a sigh Tempus nudged his little sisters towards baggage claim, slinging the shoulder strap of Damion's crate over his shoulder as they walked. Gathering their bags the trio walked towards the lobby, looking for their driver. They didn't notice the monsters to one side of the lobby, on the lookout for the monsters that were being sent from the east coast. So far all they saw were humans.

“I don't see any monsters, this is the flight they would be coming in on.” Undyne snapped. “Maybe they backed out?” 

“good, we don't need some strangers mucking things up.” Sans muttered, half asleep in one of the seats. It was then that Undyne's phone started ringing, Papyrus was looking out at the humans, but so many were on their phones it was a futile exercise. 

“This is Undyne.” She snapped, answering it after a few more rings.

“Good afternoon. This is Vivian Walsh, representing the Winchester Family. I have just landed and am open for a meeting later this evening if you are up for it.” The voice over the phone was feminine and sounded weak to the warrior. Undyne blinked at the phone, they sent this to help them? Some soft woman?

“Alright. I suppose ya can meet up with me tonight. We're goin out to a local bar that is monster friendly, I'll text you the address, bring Tempus with you. He needs to be introduced to his in town partner.” Undyne sighed and the bright voice on the other side laughed softly.

“Oh don't you worry. I don't go anywhere without Tempus. I look forward to meeting you.” the woman's voice continued. “See you then, should I dress for business?”

“Uhm... you don't have to. This is just to meet each other and get to know each other. Let's keep it kinda.... casual?” Undyne seemed confused by the question and blinked at Papyrus, who also shrugged. Sans snickered at the pair and shook his head, starting to doze off. 

“Fair enough. I can't wait to meet you.” The woman's voice responded before the call ended. Vivaldi looked up from her phone with a smirk. Having given the monsters her human name that she used at the firm, she would give them her real name if they proved trustworthy. Tempus chuckled and nodded towards a man in a suit holding a sign with the name Winchester on it. Walking over she allowed him to lead them to a sleek, silver sedan. Prophecy got in first followed by Tempus. Vivaldi smiled at some passers by who waved in a friendly manner before glancing behind her, feeling as if someone was watching her. Blinking her eyes she looked around, her dark hair falling across her face as she turned to look back towards the airport behind them. Her head tilted to the side and she blinked in confusion before getting into the front passenger's seat. 

“Something up, Sissy?” Prophecy hummed and Viva shrugged her shoulders. 

“Thought someone was watching us.” She hummed as she buckled in and the car started down the road towards their rental house. As they drove off she missed the pair of eyelights that had focused on the car that was driving away, a curious look on face of the skeleton they belonged to. He rubbed his skull when the car was out of sight. What was that? Who was that human? Looking at his brother and Undyne who were still surveying the lobby as they tried to figure out who the Winchester's had sent were, googling the name given over the phone. All they could find was links to a law firm and glowing reviews, no pictures and nothing more to go off of. Sans was left blinking his sockets in confusion as the feeling that looking at that woman gave him didn't fade.

As they pulled up in front of the modest house their father rented for them Vivaldi gave it an appraising look. It wasn't as nice as her brownstone but it would do. She smirked and leaned so she could look in the back seat.

“Hosies on the master bedroom.” She smirked and Prophecy scowled. “Hehehe.” Laughing quietly Vivaldi got out of the car and accepted the keys to the house from the driver. “Tempus and I are going out later, be here by 8.” She hummed and the man nodded his head. Tempus got out their bags as Viva and Prophecy went inside with the cat. Letting Damion out of the crate the tom ran up the stairs and disappeared. When Tempus came in Vivaldi took her bag and flicked her pendant, her human disguise falling away finally and she let out a breath. “Proph. Need you to get a few prototype disguises made so we can show the Dreemurrs. I'm gonna go with Tempus to meet this 'Undyne the Undying' and get a feel for the local monsters.” Prophecy pouted and folded her arms, but couldn't deny that it was a good idea and that was the whole reason she was here. A chime on her phone made Vivaldi glance at the screen, the address popping up on the screen and she smirked. Game on. “TempTemp. We're going to a bar tonight. Get ready and put your game face on! Gonna be wicked!” She laughed and hurried up the stairs, seeking out the master suite and disappearing into the bathroom to shower.


	2. First impressions aren't always correct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little bit late! I got caught up playing Destiny 2. I'm so bad.

At 7:45 Vivaldi walked down the stairs again, Wearing a black bodycon dress and a pair of black thigh highs, her heels strapped to her feet as she pulled her fur lined jacket on. Pausing by a mirror in the front hallway she rolled her finger over the pendant, her go to make up style appearing on her features. She looked hot, and she was ready to wow some bumpkin monsters.

“TempTemp. You ready?” She called out, the tall skeleton walking from the parlor and pulling on his own jacket. He was dressed far more casually then she was, his dark washed jeans and grey t shirt, very low key. Nodding his head they waved to Prophecy, who harumphed in annoyance then got back to work on her example disguises, the two getting into the car that was waiting for them outside. “Looks like we're going to a bar called Hightop down on the corner of Main and Elm.” She told the driver who nodded knowingly and started towards the bar. The drive was slow due to the snow still falling but they got there without a problem. Tempus got out of the car first, holding his hand out to Vivaldi to help her out and she glanced around with a frown. What a seedy bar. Well, she couldn't expect much from these monsters, they weren't established here so having their own higher class options was not going to happen.

“Vivi, keep your guard up.” Tempus' rumbling bass whispered against her ear and she smirked. 

“War, darling, they don't call me Death for no reason. We'll be fine. We're two of the horsemen of the Winchester Family, we can handle this.” She hummed back nearly silently and he smirked and nodded. It was true, she hadn't earned that nickname by making rookie mistakes. Walking into the bar she glanced around, there were a good many monsters in here and she wasn't sure what group she was looking for. Walking to a table full of dog monsters playing poker she smiled sweetly and leaned in. “Hey guys, I'm looking for Undyne. Could you point me in the right direction?” her voice was soft and kind, even when all the monsters looked her over and growled lowly. “Now now, no need for that. She's expecting me.” She hummed and Tempus walked up so he was at Vivaldi's shoulder, the dog monsters looking him over before one of them nodded towards a booth that held a blue fish monster and, to the siblings surprise, a pair of skeleton monsters. “Thanks guys.” She hummed and straightened up before walking towards the table indicated. She raised her hand in a silent hello and almost missed the blanch from the shorter skeleton. Raising a brow at him curiously she walked up and extended her hand. “Vivian Walsh. Nice to meet you. This is Tempus Winchester, one of the Horsemen of the Family.” She smiled and Undyne looked at the towering 'human' curiously even as she took the woman's hand. She'd read about the Horsemen in books.

“What one do you represent?” She barked through a chuckle and Tempus looked down at her, his ice blue eyes staring into her one. 

“War.” He rumbled low and she blinked, his voice held power to it and it made her shiver. It was like talking to an Asgore. The taller skeleton stood up, matching Tempus' height and stared at the bodyguard with unfettered curiosity. “Got a problem?” 

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU ALL!” Papyrus' voice boomed, missing how Vivaldi's eyes flickered with emotion. Was this skeleton for real? He was so... maybe too.. friendly. “IS IT … IS IT TRUE THERE WERE MONSTERS ON THE SURFACE ALL THESE YEARS?” He pettered off nervously, nudging the shorter one who looked over at her with a strange, hungry look. Tipping her nose up slightly she narrowed one eye, trying to figure him out. She almost missed the Check and she folded her hands across her chest with a scowl. 

“Vivian Walsh”  
LV 18  
HP 37,650/37,650

AT: 107 EXP: 0  
DF: 322 NEXT: 20

WEAPON: None  
ARMOR: None

Gold: 0 Killed: ???  
*Doesn't like being CHECKED without permission  
*More dangerous then she looks

Sans blinked at the information he garnered from her SOUL, which was clearly human based on the shape and the color. Though he had never seen one that shade of purple before. How she had such a high LV with such a low EXP was a concern to him. She placed her hand on the table and turned her nose up at the monsters. 

“They were, the Winchester's family has been living on the surface for a documented 4 centuries. And don't worry, there are monsters of the Family here and you will meet them shortly. They had other business to attend to this evening with making sure their living arrangements were secure. So you'll have to make do with me.” She trailed off and Tempus placed his hand on her shoulder, earning a sigh. “Ah very well, Tempus.” She looked over at Undyne. “We will have a demonstration ready example of what we can offer finished by morning. Please let your Family get that information and have them come to our temporary residence tomorrow at their leisure.” She held out a card that she'd written the address they were staying at on. The fish monster glowered but took the card, who were these humans to talk to her like that, like they didn't know what to do with what they learned this evening. She was about to say something when Sans' voice cut in.

“why should we trust a couple of humans? they haven't been all that accommodating since we got up here thus far.” He snapped and Vivaldi's eyes shot to him. He shivered when her eyes met his and she could see it wasn't fear that made him tremble, he wanted something from her. However, she was no longer in the mood to tally with them. 

“Listen here. We're here to help you, we're doing your people a huge favor. Three of the four horsemen of the Family are here to protect your people and assure your safety, War you've met. Pestilence is currently working on something to keep humans from dusting you all. And Death isn't nearly as nice as War and Pestilence. So here's the deal. You are gonna thank us for our time. We're gonna go get ourselves a drink after our shitty flight. And we'll see your Dreemurr family in the morning. I suggest you go on the internet, look up some examples of what the Horsemen have done in Boston, and act accordingly tomorrow. If you do, we'll forget all this unpleasantness and move forward. We clear?” She deadpanned the words, the short skeleton sinking into his seat slightly as her anger seemed to fill the booth. She really was more dangerous then she looked. Perhaps she was a mage? That was the only thing that could explain it. “Now. I'm going to go over to the bar and have a drink. If you need anything please do approach me with more manners. I look forward to working with you all.” She smiled brightly at the last bit, looking like a perky and friendly human once again. Turning she walked off, Tempus smirking at the monsters.

“You shouldn't get on her bad side, she's scary.” He mumbled with a laugh. “She's bad to the bone, you might say.” Grinning at his joke he shook his head and followed the woman to the bar, where she already had shots of whiskey ready for them. Sans was wondering if that was a pun or a jab at him and his brother as the humans left. At the table Undyne was frantically searching on her phone, pulling up the first article she found on the Horsemen of Boston. Her eyes went wide and he turned the phone to the two skeletons who were once again seated across from her. The sight was grisly, human corpses lined up on a sidewalk, covered with blood soaked sheets. The headline was clear. “Horsemen strike! Boston's vigilante problem leaves 50 dead in one night.” The three glanced over at the tall human who was hovering by the woman's shoulder. He assisted in that? He looked tough but he was only human.

“SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT. I WANT TO TRUST THEM BUT SOMETHING ABOUT THEM SEEMS... WEIRD. PERHAPS THEY ARE SHY?” Papyrus's voice finally filled the silence and Sans nodded. 

“paps is right, did a check on the woman. she's got a ton of LV on her, no EXP though.” Sans rumbled and both monsters looked at the laziest of the bunch. “what?” 

“Why did you not do a check on the Winchester? He's the one you'll be dealing with the most.” Undyne sighed, rubbing her face with a hand. “Just because there is a set of fleshy tits hanging out doesn't mean that is what you need to focus on.”

“what can i say, they were tit-tacular.” He smirked and Papyrus whined. “besides, she looks far more dangerous than he does. he about told us as much before he walked over there with her.” Sans smirked and Undyne looked over at the slender, short human woman again. 

“I can't say I agree, looks like one blow would take her out.” The fish monster disagreed and Sans laughed softly.

“don't judge a book by it's cover, undyne. i have the feeling she's gonna be very interesting.” He blinked as the woman shed her coat, letting his eyes rove over her body with obvious lust, smirking at the tall human who took it and she marched out onto the dance floor where other humans were grinding and pressing against each other. Her arm coiled easily around the neck of a human male and Sans could feel a pang of jealousy twist in his SOUL, her hips swaying with the music as she moved with the other human. Taking a long drink of ketchup the monster kept his glowing eyes on the woman as her dark hair fell across her neck, her fingers raking down her body before teasing over the edge of her thigh high stockings. Suddenly her ice blue eyes seemed to stare right into his own from across the room, crimson lips twisting up in a smirk before she guided the human's hands to her hips, letting him pull her tighter against his body. The short skeleton growled low, not that she could hear him from here over the sound of the music, and he teleported away. Undyne and Papyrus blinking in confusion at the short skeleton's actions. Vivaldi untangled herself from the human and patted his cheek before returning to Tempus with a knowing smirk on her lips. 

“Let's go home TempTemp. Gotta get ready for tomorrow, I think I pissed off shortstack too. Sorry bout that.” She hummed and the older brother shook his head with a roll of his eyes. “He didn't like that I was out there dancing apparently.” She snickered and he helped her into her coat, the two of them walking back out to the car. Tempus climbed in first and Vivaldi paused, glancing over her shoulder. She could feel eyes for sure this time and she leaned to Tempus. “Be right back TempTemp, we have a tail.” She smiled and walked towards the alley beside the bar, she folded her arms across her chest as she disappeared into the darkness. “Olly olly oxenfree.” She called in a singsong, squeaking in surprise as she found herself pinned to the wall by a deep blue magic. Gravity magic? Interesting. She didn't panic however and that seemed to irk the monster across from her. “I don't think I got your name before.” Her calm voice somehow making him even more annoyed.

“you think you're better than us? coming in here, teasing us with help when you know we can't do anything but accept it?” He snapped and she smirked a bit, tilting her head to the side slightly.

“You are cute when you're mad. You're a total hardo though.” She chuckled and his left eye flickered with magic. “If you want to fight me, don't do it half assed, and not this late in an alley. Come to the house with your Dreemurrs tomorrow. You won't be disappointed.” She purred the words, making him take a half step back in surprise, the fluttering in his SOUL when she looked at him like that. Oh what a cutie he was, she couldn't help it. “Don't let me down, Sugar skull.” She teased low, his magic releasing on her and she trailed her finger along his mandible as she exited the alley, completely unscathed. Her words completely forgotten at the spark that ran along his bones when she touched him. He stumbled backwards as she made her way back to the sidewalk. Sliding into the car she smirked over at her brother. “I think Shortstack has a crush on me. Oh this is gooooood.” She smirked as they started home. Tempus blinked before laughing softly.

“Poor guy, falling for my man eater of a sister.” He rumbled.

“Shut up, ya igit.” she laughed and shoved him, the drive back to the house quiet. Sighing as they got out of the car, Vivaldi rubbed her arms with her hands idly. “We got a lot to do before tomorrow. Make sure your suit is well pressed, I'm gonna assist Proph with the examples.” He saluted while sticking out his tongue at her. She shoved him and stepped towards the house. “We won't need you tomorrow. We're staying in.” She said to the driver then ran as Tempus tried to hit her with a snowball. Dashing to the front door she threw it open and scrambled into the parlor where Prophecy was infusing her magic into a pair of cufflinks. She yelped as Vivaldi dove across her lap and threw a pillow at Tempus. “PROPHECY! SAVE ME!” The youngest sibling sighed and held her cufflinks to her brother.

“Try these on.” She huffed and Tempus slid to a halt, blinking. Picking up the cufflinks and replacing his own with the new ones his dark auburn hair shimmered before becoming golden blonde, his skin tanning and his eyes shifting from blue to brown. Looking at his hands he frowned. 

“Wow Tempus. That's... some look.” Vivaldi snickered and he took them off and handed them back to Prophecy, setting his own on the coffee table as his real appearance took over. This time Prophecy looked over at Vivaldi and held out a ring. 

“Your turn Sissy!” The youngest singsonged and Vivaldi groaned. Taking off her necklace and setting it aside, her disguise falling away as she took the ring. Sliding it onto her finger she brushed across the garnet that was imbedded in the thick band. Her hair flickered before becoming a flaming red, her skin pale and covered liberally with dark freckles. Her eyes were a bright hazel-brown color. “Oh my gawd. You look HORRIBLE.” Prophecy giggled, snapping a picture of her and sending it to her father. 

[To: BigDaddy From: Prophecy] (image included) You gotta see this Daddy, Sissy would NOT make a good ginger!

Taking off the ring Vivaldi scowled and set it on the table, picking up her pendant and snapping her fingers a few times. Damion came running at the sound and leapt into her lap, it was then she realized that she didn't have any litter or cat food. Groaning she pushed the cat into her sister's lap and put on her necklace again. 

“I gotta go to the store. Damion needs a litter box and food.” Running upstairs she got changed and pulled on her sneakers. Tucking her hair into a hat she pulled on her usual winter jacket and pocketed her wallet. Tempus looked ready to follow her and she held up a hand, there was a grocery store less than two blocks away. “I'll be good Bro. Stay here with Prophecy and help her out.” Walking from the house with her disguise in place she started up the road, shoving her hands into her pockets and keeping her head down. It was a fairly nice area of town and she wasn't expecting any problems, until she heard the cheers and yells from just ahead. 

“GO BACK UNDERGROUND YA FUCKIN MONSTERS! YOUR KIND AIN'T WELCOME HERE!” She sighed and glanced up the side street the sounds were coming from, seeing a yellow lizard monster taking a beating. It looked like they weren't even defending themselves, probably not strong enough to. Her eyes narrowed and she flicked her pendant, dropping her disguise and yanking her hat off her head. Her pale eye lights flared to life, deep lilac magic flooding her body and she walked towards the group of teenage boys who had the monster surrounded.

“Oi. Ya bunch of filthy meatbags. Screw before I knock your fucking heads in.” She snarled, the group pausing to look her way and chuckling. “You heard me, get gone before I bury ya in my cellah.” She snapped, her thick New Englander accent throwing them slightly. The lizard monster looked her way, unsure what was going on and when they all noticed that it was a monster yelling at the humans they smirked. This one was cuter then the lizard, they walked away from the bruised and beaten monster towards her. 

“What are you gonna do about it, monster? Steal our souls?” The one she figured was the leader laughed and she flared her eyes, her hair bellowing in the wind as snow clung to her. 

“Now that's an idea. I take it you're from the local gang?” She purred and they blinked, how did she know about the gang? “Let's see. Only one person is needed to deliver a message so that gives me... one, two, three.... six souls. Mmmm.” She flexed her hands and a pair of pale lilac daggers appeared, the deadly points gleaming. “Tell your boss that the Horsemen of Boston are in town.” She rushed forward and slashed the throat of the leader, embedding the blade in his neck so her hand could go to his chest, yanking his soul from within him and she scowled at the muddied color. It had once been kindness. What a waste. She held the soul in one hand, the heart shape writhing in her grip. “Tell em Death says hello and that harassing monsters is no longer allowed.” She purred low, the crimson that splashed across her face giving her a demonic appearance and the other boys bolted, the first gurgling as she crushed his SOUL in her hand, his eyes going wide as he slumped to the pavement. Snapping her fingers her daggers vanished and she stepped over the body, extending a hand to the monster. “You alright there?” She smirked and the monster hesitantly took her hand. “Name is Vivaldi Winchester, Horseman of Death.” She grinned and pulled the monster to her feet. Noticing her wounds she conjured her magic and sent a healing pulse into the woman's body it wasn't as potent as her mother's or Prophecy's but it would get the monster home. “You shouldn't walk alone, it's not safe yet.” She grinned. 

“A-are you one of th-the Surface Monsters?” The monster asked cautiously, adjusting her glasses. “I h-h-heard the Winchester family just sent a b-bunch of humans... i-i-if you are here... does that mean the humans we-were a test?” The question caught Vivaldi off guard and she waved a hand in the air dismissively.

“Not really, don't worry about it. It'll be clear in time, nothing you need to fret about right now. You should get home though, it's dark and while those guys are gone they could come back.”

“Wh-what a-a-a-about the h-human?” She questioned and Vivaldi looked over her shoulder. Hnnn. “Also, I'm Alphys. The Royal Scientist.” That had Vivaldi's attention and her eyes darted to the monster from the lazy look around she had been giving the area. They had a royal scientist? Interesting. 

“Ahh. Nice to meet you Alphys. Don't worry about the body. I got it. You going to the meeting tomorrow?” She questioned and the lizard monster hesitantly nodded. “Good. It'll all be explained then. For now... the body...” She looked thoughtful before flaring her magic, sparkles of pale lilac gathered in front of her and moments later erupted in blasts of powerful magic, obliterating the body to ash. “That should take care of it.” She winked at Alphys. “Take care, Alphys. See you tomorrow!” She hummed and walked back the way she had been heading, Damion needed those items.

Alphys stared after the monster until she disappeared around a corner before pulling out her phone and dialing her girlfriend. After two rings the fish monster picked up with a cheerful hello.

“Undyne! I just meet one of the Winchesters!” She squealed into the phone, “No no. Not War. She called herself Death. Yes, I'm sure of it. She saved my life! Some of the guys from the Bertolli gang had me cornered coming back from the store. She threatened them, told them monsters were off limits. She killed one of em! Right in front of other humans! She has zero fear!” the tiny monster was buzzing, absolutely enthralled with this monster and even her stutter had vanished. “She was like a heroine from one of our Anime! She was SO COOL.” The monster was absolutely gushing, and Undyne couldn't help but feel jealous. Her girlfriend had been in trouble and was saved by some stranger, now said girlfriend was all but drooling about her.

“Alphys, could you tell what kind of monster she was?” Undyne asked and Alphys blinked. 

“Well, if I had to wager based on what little I could see of her, I would say Skeleton monster.” She answered and heard Undyne gasp. “I know they were rare underground, but these monsters have been in hiding on the surface for centuries. It shouldn't be too surprising that there are more skeleton monsters now. But that is only a guess based off her eyes. She was bundled up against the weather so I didn't get a good look. She said she'll be at the meeting tomorrow, I know you didn't want me to go, but now I have to.” 

“Alphys, it could be dangerous. If these monsters aren't afraid to kill humans they could be untrustworthy.” Undyne sighed and Alphys harumphed. 

“She got rid of the body, blasted it to ash with her magic. She isn't sloppy and seemed very friendly to other monsters. I'm going.” It was rare that Alphys wasn't a stuttering mess, clearly Undyne wouldn't be swaying her from the decision.

Vivaldi had finished her shopping, her disguising magic hiding the blood that was still smeared on her face, and she made her way back home quickly. She opened the door and set the bags down, Tempus walking to the entry with Damion on his shoulder. The cat looked at her and then hissed, Tempus blinking at the feline.

“Did something happen, Vivi?” He rumbled quietly and she frowned. Ousted by her own cat. Nodding her head she brushed her finger across her pendant, her disguise falling and the human blood on her features becoming clear. Tempus sighed and shook his head. “You at least cleaned up?” He asked and she scowled.

“Of course I did, TempTemp.” She snapped. “I had no choice, some of Bertolli's guys were gonna dust a monster just up the road. Knew those humans were shiesty. Magic sticks together, can't let someone get dusted when I could save em.” The woman sighed and Tempus held his hands up in surrender. “I'm gonna go shower... AGAIN.... and go to bed. We have shit to do tomorrow.” She snapped, picking up the bag with the litter pan and litter in it. “Feed Damion for me.” She called over her shoulder before disappearing in her room.

\------------------------

“so you're saying some surface monster saved alphys, and killed a human?” Sans scoffed, Undyne folding her arms across her chest as she waited for Alphys to get home. She'd had Sans bring the three of them to her house from the bar when she got the call. “i don't buy it.” He finished and Undyne snarled.

“You callin my girl a liar?” She hissed and the skeleton monster smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Wanna be a pile of dust, Sans?” She snapped and he just smirked.

“BROTHER, DO NOT HARASS UNDYNE.” Papyrus sighed. “ALPHYS WILL EXPLAIN MORE WHEN SHE GETS HERE, I AM SURE THERE IS AN EXPLANATION.” Sans rolled his eyelights however, they didn't have to wait long as the door opened and Alphys made her way in, the nervous scholar fidgeting when she saw that the skelebros were also there. “ALPHYS. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus rushing to the lizard monsters when he saw her rough appearance from being beaten.

“Oh uhm. I went to the store, t-to get some snacks. A bunch of Bertolli's boys cornered me, they would have killed me I'm sure.” Alphys trailed off before a blush creeped up her features. Undyne quietly seethed to herself, disliking that her girl was blushing over some other monster. “Then she appeared! She was so cool. Calm and collected, she slashed that human's throat before he could even realize what was happening. Pulling out his SOUL and crushing it in her bare hands for the other humans to see. She WANTED them to see it.” Alphys swooned slightly and Undyne frowned, folding her arms as jealousy burned in her SOUL.

“that isn't what the king and queen want.” Sans scowled and cut his eyes Alphys' way. “they said no using magic against the humans.” 

“Well, Sans, If she really is the Horseman of Death then she isn't one of us. Her culture probably has different rules.” Alphys mumbled and the three thought back to that article Undyne found. “She obliterated the body with magic before she left, she personally invited me to the meeting tomorrow. Said it would explain the humans you all met earlier.” 

“YOU MENTIONED YOU THINK THE WINCHESTERS ARE SKELETON MONSTERS?” Papyrus questioned and Alphys nodded.

“She was bundled up, so I could only see her face, but she clearly had sockets instead of eyes, and her eye lights flickered between pale purple and white. That got Sans' attention and he leaned forward, the human had pale purple in their SOUL though he had figured it to be faded perseverance. “I hope I get to see her in action again. She moved with precision and practiced ease, she could be one of the strongest monsters I've ever seen in combat.” Now Undyne was near boiling, she'd have to see this for herself, challenge the monster to a proper spar. No one was stronger then she was. She'd prove it.


	3. Revelations can sometimes be shocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dreemurrs meet the elusive Winchesters, tensions are high and surprises are had.

The morning came too soon and Vivaldi groaned in her bed, Damion purring beside her before pawing at her face. Grabbing her phone she saw a message from the fish monster from the night before.

[From: Unknown to: Vivaldi] Human, the Dreemurrs are set to be there at 11 am. I will be there with them along with the royal scientist and the Skeleton brothers. Can you thank whoever it was that saved my girlfriend last night? 

Vivaldi laughed so loud that Damion hissed and ran out the door and down the hall, Alphys was dating the angry fish? That was adorable. She added Undyne's number to her contacts, naming her with a sarcastic name like she did for all non Family members.

[To: AngryFish From: Vivaldi] We will be ready and have refreshments waiting. And you can tell Death yourself when you meet her face to face, she will be at the meeting. 

Glancing at the clock she noticed it was already almost 10 and a groan escaped her, at least she was already clean. Walking to the closet she pulled out one of her power suits, the pale tan pants and blazer one of her favorite by Anne Klein. She paired it with a pale blue blouse and a pair of black boots. Once she was dressed she put on her necklace and began to style her hair, plotting who to give the disguises to. She figured that the tall skeleton could easily pull off the blonde human look. Undyne was already a redhead so giving her the ring would work out. Once she had her hair styled professionally she made her way downstairs to get a cheese plate ready. The fridge was fully stocked and she set out a spread, mostly cheeses and fresh fruits, pulling a few bottles of wine out and a collection of wine glasses. Smiling to herself she looked over as her sister swept in, looking prim and proper as her mousey brown hair gleamed in the mid-morning sun. 

“Morning Sissy!” She chirped loudly offering a box to Vivaldi. Opening it she noticed there was a few more trinkets then the night before. “I got plenty done I think! We'll need Ma to do enough for the whole monster population here but these are good to start with as examples. What are you up to?” She hummed, grabbing a cracker off one of the plates and popping it in her mouth. 

“Urg. The Dreemurrs will be here by 11. Help me infuse this stuff with magic. I only have a little bit of time left before they get here.” Viva sighed, stretching her hand over the plates full of food and letting her magic radiate over them, infusing the trays of human food with magic so monsters could properly eat it, Prophecy handling the wines and after a few minutes they were complete. Looking at the clock she noticed it was nearly 11. “Where is Tempus?” She squeaked, he was always an early riser but the time difference was sure to mess him up. 

“Don't worry, he's already up and ready for the day. In his best 'big bad bodyguard' suit.” Prophecy laughed and Vivaldi sighed. “I'll get the door when they get here and show them into the parlor. You get your face on. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when you drop your disguise!” She giggled and skipped out, just as the doorbell rang through the house. “I'm coming!” she called out, opening the door and being towered over by an enormous goat monster. His curving horns and blonde beard making his appearance obviously regal, behind him was another goat monster, this one feminine and carrying a clearly human child. Prophecy smiled brightly and stepped out of the way. “Welcome! Please follow me to the parlor, Ms Walsh is getting the final touches on our appetizers and will be right in. The skeleton monsters came in last, eyeing the perky human who was indicating the room to their right. Once they had all sat down Prophecy closed the door and walked into the parlor, making sure the street facing blinds were closed. “I am Prophecy Winchester, it is a pleasure to meet you all!” She giggled and the Dreemurrs blinked in surprise, clearly they expected monsters. Not humans. It was at that moment that Vivaldi strode in, pushing a cart with wine glasses and wine bottles on it as well as the plates of cheeses, fruits, and crackers. She set it to the side and smiled at the monsters.

“Good morning everyone! It is nice to see you again, Undyne. I hope that you all are doing well! I am Vivian Walsh, Lawyer exclusive to the Winchester Family and their allies.” She bowed her head and the female goat monster smiled weakly.

“Hello my child, I apologize if this seems rude, but we were expecting monsters, not humans.” She offered weakly, her kindly look should have put Vivaldi at ease but she could tell the feminine monster was tougher then she looked.

“Ah yes, of course. I assure you, everyone in this house is a monster.” She smiled brightly and clasped her hands behind her back, her blue eyes intense and though Sans couldn't find the lie in her words he couldn't believe it either.

“ya shouldn't patella lies. the three of you are all clearly human.” He muttered and Vivaldi laughed softly. 

“I assure you, it is no lie.” She hummed, Tempus laughing softly behind her. “For you see, Vivian Walsh is just my human alias.” She unclasped her hands and tapped the pendant around her neck, the stone flaring with magic before her disguise fell. Her eyes darkened to black sockets before white eye lights appeared, her hair shimmering before fading to a silver-purple color. Her fingers were clearly bone and she clasped her hands behind her back again. “My real name is Vivaldi Perpetua Winchester, Horseman of Death. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I apologize for deceiving you before. We had to be sure that being called here was not a trap.” Glancing over at Alphys a smile crossed her features. “Ah! Alphys. I am glad you could make it!” She grinned and looked over her shoulder at Tempus, the brother nodding his head and touching the cufflink that was enchanted, his own disguise falling away. “This is my older brother. Tempus Arial Winchester, Horseman of War.” She introduced before indicating Prophecy, who tapped her earring and her own disguise faded, her mousy brown hair giving way to seafoam green. “And this is Prophecy Forte Winchester, Horseman of Pestilence.”

The monsters gathered gaped, their eyes all wide and the tiny human looked awestruck. Even the tall skeleton seemed at a loss for words and so Vivaldi pulled out the box, there was not enough for all of the collected monsters but these were just example pieces, they would be able to tailor fit disguises at a later time. She opened the box and pulled out the ring first. 

“These are examples of what we can do for you if you wish to remain hidden as we are.” She handed the ring to Undyne and she looked at it curiously. “Just put it on and touch the stone, that will activate the magic.” She handed the cufflinks to Papyrus who inspected the items curiously. She skipped over Sans, who was gaping at the woman. She could see the intense look on his face again and she smirked, pausing to place her hand under his mandible and close his mouth. “You're catching flies there, Sugarskull.” She teased before walking to Alphys and handing her a bracelet. Finally she handed a mens watch to Asgore. “These will not affect your heights so you will still be extremely tall for a human, but at least you will be able to pass through mostly unnoticed with this.” Undyne was the first to try it, sliding the ring on and tapping the garnet, her features instantly morphing to that of a red haired, freckled human. She stared down at her hands, her face contorted in surprise. 

“Fufufufufufu! These are amazing, Nerd!” Undyne screeched, her earlier desire to challenge Death forgotten for the moment. Not to be outdone, Alphys slid hers on, touching the opal on the bangle and was instantly transformed into a slightly chubby human, her skin an olive tone with warm brown eyes and hair. “Even as a human you're adorable!” Undyne yelped and Alphys blushed as the woman scooped her up. Papyrus attached the cufflinks to his jacket, these wouldn't work long term for him but to see the abilities it would be fine. As he touched the jet that was on the cufflinks his form changed to a well tanned human, complete with well styled golden blonde hair. He stared in awe at his own hands, Sans gaping up at his younger brother. 

“HOW IS THIS DONE?!” He turned his hands over several times, completely befuddled. Prophecy laughed softly and waved her hand. 

“That would be me and my mom's specialty magic. We are able to create illusions that hide our true forms from the humans around us!” She giggled and bounced on the balls of her feet. Vivaldi smiled and folded her arms across her chest. 

“That isn't all we're here for though, first of all the Horsemen were deployed to make sure that the monsters here are not targeted by humans, and to make those humans who think that dusting a monster is okay learn that it won't be tolerated. In a short time Famine will be joining us and you will have the full force of the Horsemen at your backs, but in that regard War and I will take the fore. I'm sure Alphys told you about her encounter last night. By the way, glad you are healing well.” She smiled and the lizard monster blushed brightly. Sans was still staring at her and she pointedly avoided his gaze, looking over at the Dreemurrs. “My personal job is to see to the civil rights being given here to monsters who don't want to go into hiding. As Vivian Walsh I am well known as a shark of a lawyer and I have won 97.2% of all my cases.” She looked proud of that and she puffed up slightly. “Meanwhile Tempus will be making contact with the human gangs to make sure my message was well heard.” She pointed at Sans. “Still haven't gotten your name... but you'll be going with Tempus since I can't be in two places at once. Play nice.” She grinned and Tempus walked over to the short skeleton, smiling in a way that was not friendly nor unfriendly. “Questions?”

“Are you really as powerful as Alphys described?” Undyne barked, touching the gemstone so her usual appearance came back into focus. Vivaldi blinked at the question, before glancing at the still blushing monster who was gazing at her with clear hero envy. 

“Uhm... well. I mean. I am one of the Horseman, the one named Death no less.... “ She stammered, uncomfortable with the question. It sounded too much like a challenge, and she wouldn't be able to back down if it was. Family honor and all that.

“Then fight me!” Undyne crowed and Vivaldi shifted her weight. “I need to see which of us is stronger.” 

“Well, if you insist. But we can't here... come to find out this place doesn't have adequate space nor a cellar to fight in. So if you know a place we can arrange a spar.” She offered and Undyne fistpumped, clearly excited at the prospect. The two of them talking in depth, Papyrus also interested in getting in on the offer of sparring.

“A pleasure working with you.” Tempus rumbled at Sans who glanced up at the tall skeleton monster and pushed his hands into his pockets. “Might I get your name?”

“the name's sans. sans the skeleton.” He grumped and Tempus flashed a good natured smile. This guy was the Horseman of War? He looked too soft. Sans wasn't impressed with what he was being shown, but if Alphys was to be believed then these guys were tougher then they looked. He barely noticed when Tempus sat down, his gaze drawn back to the purple haired sister, and the stirrings in his SOUL made him uncomfortable.

“Cute, isn't she?” He smirked and Sans jumped slightly, blinking over at the brother. “Careful, she is a woman who knows what she wants.” He warned lightheartedly. “More importantly, she knows what she doesn't want.” The oldest brother stated simply and Sans glared his direction.

“what is that supposed to mean?” He grumbled and Tempus flashed a wolfish grin in response. “you're not making sense.” He muttered and Tempus patted his shoulder lightly, trying to warn the unsuspecting monster. 

“Vivaldi is a pretty notorious player back home, just thought you should know that. And she appreciates being talked to with respect, you want a chance, might wanna take that into account.” Tempus smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Sans rubbed his sternum idly when the lilac haired woman came into his field of vision again. Her eyes twisted to glance his direction for a moment, the tugging on his SOUL became uncomfortable, and Tempus blinked as his eyes widened. “Are you.... did you....?” He didn't want to actually say it and Sans glared over at him.

“i don't know what you're talking about.” He snapped, this whole situation making him uneasy, and Tempus grinned wider. Oh this was too good, he could barely contain his amusement and he stood up, the shorter skeleton suddenly panicking and yanking him back onto the couch, earning a confused glance from Undyne and Vivaldi across the room. “what do you think you're doing?!”

“You don't wanna know if she's feeling that?” Tempus smirked and Sans scowled at the taller skeleton. “Alright then shortstack, if that's how you want it.” He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “But nothing ventured, nothing gained.” Sans narrowed his sockets at the other skeleton, scowling and seeing now how much he was going to HATE this guy. It was then the Prophecy threw herself over the skeleton's laps. Tempus leaned in and mumbled a few words and Prophecy flashed a predatory grin that put Sans on edge.

“Hey there guys. I think we should all go out tonight and have a get to know ya night. I'll even whip ya up a disguise if you want.” She grinned at Sans at the last and he shook his head, he was fine looking like he did. She shrugged and the smile didn't fail. “Sooooo. Karaoke and alcohoooool?” She purred. That had Sans' attention, not the singing, but alcohol? He wasn't one to turn down drinks.

“ionno doll. i ain't much of a singer.” He rumbled and Prophecy giggled, tossing a wink his direction. 

“That's alright. I just wanna hear Sissy sing.” This got his attention again. She could sing? “Sissy is something of a local legend at our Pub back home. Every time she sings we know it's gonna be a busy night.” She purred the words after Tempus shot her a conspiratorial look. “What kind of music do you like?” She questioned and Sans blinked a few times, since being on the surface he had only heard a bit of the music up here, having a bit of a penchant for jazz and rock. 

“i guess rock and roll is okay, and jazz.” He mumbled, a bit confused by the woman's outgoing personality. She grinned widely and rolled to her feet before Sans could stop her, rushing to Vivaldi who blinked when the youngest sibling wrapped her arms around her middle and whispered in her ear. The middle sibling blinked a few times before shrugging her shoulders and nodding than returned to her conversation with Undyne and Asgore. Prophecy grinned and started to walk from the room when the small human child tugged on her sleeve and she knelt. 

“Hey there sweetie. You need something? Thirsty?” She hummed and the human wrung her hands nervously. “It's okay, you can tell me.” Prophecy smiled brightly and the human began to move their hands rapidly, the woman blinking. “Wait wait.... Tempus, Can you come here. I don't speak sign.” She called out and the tall monster got up and strode over, leaving Sans alone and watching Vivaldi talk animatedly with his younger brother after Asgore had returned to his wife's side. Making him wonder what was making her laugh.

“What do you need?” Tempus mumbled and Prophecy motioned to the child who looked up at Tempus with wide eyes. Smiling gently he lifted his hands and began to sign. 'Hello there little one. What can we do for you?' When he started signing the kid's eyes lit up and they began to sign back enthusiastically. 

'I want a disguise of my own. I want to look like my monster family! Can you do that?' The kid's words were excited and Tempus blinked a few times before looking at Prophecy. 

“They want to look like a monster, like their adoptive family.” He said and Prophecy looked troubled, it wasn't that she couldn't do it she absolutely could, but she would have to talk to the parents first. She whispered that to him and the older monster nodded his head before looking at the kid again. 'Prophecy says she can do it, but she has to make sure it's okay with your parents first.' he relayed and the kid bounced happily before grabbing the woman's hand and pulling her towards the goat monster. Tempus blinked and tilted his head before walking from the room to get himself a bottle of water. If they were going out drinking it was best for him to get properly hydrated first. Meanwhile the child was tugging on the female goat monster's robes. 

“Yes Frisk? What is it?” The motherly tone from the woman made Prophecy smile and the kid motioned to the skeleton woman. “Is there something you need?”

“Uhm. Your child asked me a question, and while it's within my power I wanted to clear it with you before I said I would do it.” Prophecy started, shifting her weight nervously. The goat monster waited with a curious and patient look on her face and Prophecy twirled a lock of her hair. “They asked if I could make them a disguise to look like a monster, like you... I can but I didn't know how you would feel about that.” The goat monster looked at the child, looking conflicted. 

“We will discuss it later, Frisk. If we decide to do that I'm sure Miss Winchester can help us out.” Toriel smiled and Prophecy nodded with a warm expression. “Thank you, Miss Winchester. We have some other engagements to take care of, we appreciate you and your siblings coming and giving us your support in this trying time. Please tell your sister I will contact her in a few days to go over her legal plan.” The goat woman smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes and it let Prophecy know that they still weren't exactly trusted. That was okay, they weren't there to gain trust. They were there to make alliances and earn monster freedoms. Bowing slightly Prophecy smiled. 

“But of course, we are much looking forward to meeting with you again. I know that Vivaldi has been working on your civil rights issues and I am sure she will have that a solid plan to go over with you soon.” She smiled and extended her hand to Asgore as Toriel picked the child up. “It was a pleasure to meet you all.” She smiled and began to walk with them to the door. “Miss Undyne, Miss Alphys, we are planning to head to the bar later for drinks and karaoke if you wish to join us. You may invite whomever you please as well, we will be attending without our own human facades so it can be a full on monster affair. With three horsemen in attendance we don't need to fear any human problems.” At the mention of karaoke Alphys almost began vibrating with excitement. Undyne nodded and followed the royals out, Alphys assuring that they would be there. As they left Prophecy waved and wandered back to the parlor, noticing Sans was standing by his brother who was still talking with her sister and looking awkward. Oh how cute. Wandering over she trailed her fingers across the taller skeleton's arm lightly, catching his attention. 

“CAN I HELP YOU?” His enthusiasm was precious and Prophecy smiled brightly, leaning closer to him to kinda separate him from Vivaldi a bit. 

“We're going out later for drinks. You should come. We can talk about the things you guys are lacking up here. Sissy would be able to use that information to get you the rights you all deserve.” She smiled and decided to lay it on thick. “I'm sure a guy like you would know exactly what this area needs most.” She locked her eye lights on his own and didn't miss the faint blush at the compliment. This left Vivaldi standing awkwardly and wondering what the fuck just happened as Prophecy and Papyrus walked off to talk about it more. Vivaldi glanced over at the shorter of the two brothers, she noted that he was shorter relatively as he was still a good bit taller then she was. Glancing over at him she extended a hand and smirked at him. 

“Still haven't gotten your name, Sugarskull.” She grinned and he looked at her, his gaze still with that strange look that she wanted to say was hungry but now seeing it up close seemed like something else. “Disappointed I'm not some worthless human you can talk down to?” She smirked wickedly and he grumbled something that she didn't catch. After a few moments with her hand sticking out to him he pulled his hand from his pocket and placed his hand in hers. The sound of a fart ripping through the now quiet house and she yanked her hand away in surprise. Vivaldi blinked up at him and almost hit him until he saw the smile on his face, like the joke was the highlight of his day and she felt something pull on her very being, confusing the woman momentarily.

“that never gets old. ah, sweetheart. the name's sans. sans the skeleton.” He grinned and she blinked at him, his personality completely different from the day before. She was taken unawares by it and she wasn't sure if she liked how it made her feel about the skeleton, however after a few confused seconds she found herself smiling and she chuckled quietly, making his eyes go wide as she grinned at him. 

“Well Sans, nice to make your acquaintance finally.” her smile was warm and friendly, not living up to her alias at all. He had to wonder if the names of the horsemen were all just a ruse to keep the humans in check. But then, there was all those articles about them. Still, she was standing there, smiling at him. That was pretty damn good either way.


	4. Who doesn't like Karaoke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, why do people have to be rude when we're just having a good time? Also Vivaldi isn't good with her own feelings.

They met up at the same bar they had the previous night, though this time the other monsters within didn't scowl or growl at the woman when she walked in. Instead, the trio was greeted with polite curiousity and a few cheers of welcome from their kind, thought he humans looked at the new monsters warily. Vivaldi slid her dark grey duster off her shoulders and Tempus quickly gathered it from her, the dark wash jeans and pale blue crop top she wore under hugging her form and showing off the curve of her spine. Her hair was pulled back in a severe braid that kept the normally wavy locks in check. Prophecy leaned lightly on her shorter sister and Vivaldi glanced at the other woman, the youngest sibling taking in the monsters that filled about a quarter of the bar. A good mingling of human and monster in their eyes, but they weren't sure if the humans were just accepting the monsters or tolerating them. The three siblings made their way to the bar and Prophecy slid onto one of the barstool and beconed the keep over with a nod of her head. 

“What d'ya want?” the human grumbled, his dark brown eyes eyeing the three monsters warily. 

“Hey there, we're looking to start a tab.” the seafoam haired woman purred and slid a stack of bills towards the man, several hundred dollars that instantly had the human's eyes widening and his attitude instantly shifting in their favor. “Anything a monster wants in here tonight is on us, if that gets low just ask one of us and we got you. If you do well you'll get a rather sizable tip.” the youngest smirked at the human and he nodded dumbly before starting the tab. The three sat themselves at a table, the bartender bringing over a plate of whiskey shots that the three threw back eagerly. Tempus kept his eyes wandering the bar, inspecting each face within for any sign of racism or trechery. The three sat there alone for an hour before Undyne and Alpys made their way in, the skeleton brother's following them and Prophecy stood and waved eagerly as she saw them. “Over here guys!” Tempus looked over at the group that entered and inclined his head, back to being quiet, and his gaze fell on a group of young men around the pool table towards the back of the room. 

“GREETINGS FRIENDS! HAVE YOU WAITED ON US LONG?! I'M AFRAID IT WAS A BIT OF A HASSEL TO GET MY LAZYBONES BROTHER READY TO GO.” Papyrus' voice easily filled the bar and several of the humans glared their direction, quickly averting their eyes when Tempus settled his gaze on them. Prophecy opened her arms with a bright smile for the taller skeleton to hug which Papyrus happily obliged. He opened his arms to Vivaldi and she blinked at him for a moment before accepting the hug. When he lifted her short form off the ground she squeaked in surprise, eyes widening and her body going stiff as if expecting attack. Papyrus didn't seem to notice how she moved stiffly to hug him back. Papyrus may have missed it but it was clear Sans did not, he watched her carefully, a bit of unease mixing with the other looks he'd been giving her. She tried to shrug it off but the fact that her surprise made him distrust her stung for a strange reason and she couldn't place why. Why should she CARE? She didn't care. Had she a nose she'd have wrinkled it, she settled for throwing back a shot of whiskey and looking at Prophecy.

“Now that everyone's here, you wanted to do Karaoke right?” She hummed and Alphys beamed brightly. “Who wants to start?” Vivaldi stuffed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, feeling the stiff leather that held her koala bag to her hip dig into her arm. Grounding. That's what she needed, something to remind her what was important. 

“You're going first Sissy!” Prophecy gleefully chirped and Vivaldi rolled her eye lights, of course she was. “And I picked out the song for you! It's one of your faaaaaavorites.” She nearly purred and that got her glancing at the other girl curiously. One of her favorites? There were a few that she really enjoyed but... which one? She followed Prophecy to the guy in charge of the Karaoke night and waited for her to select a song. 

“Alright alright, got our first victim of the night! Let's hear it for Vivaldi.” The DJ grinned at the woman and she shrugged and Prophecy leaned close to her ear.

“Do it like you do at the Winchester.” Vivaldi blinked over at her sister before stepping onto the stage and rolling her head from side to side to loosen herself up. When she heard the thick guitar rifts and bass start she laughed to herself and shot a look at her siblings who smirked conspiritorily and she licked her lips. They wanted a show? Fine. A show it would be. She stroked one hand up the mic stand before she gripped the mic and leaned towards it. 

“You don't know that I know... you watch me every night. And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light.” She purred the words, her low soprano instantly filling the room. “Your greedy eyes upon me, and then I come undone. And I could close the curtains, but this is too much fuuuuuun!” Her hips swung as she sung, pulling the mic free and grining into the crowd. “I get off on you!” Her voice was a thick purr, the notes rolling off her lips easily and the heads of the room quickly focusing on the monster on stage. “Getting off on me! I give you what you want, but nothing is for free! It's a give and take... kinda love we make. When your line is crossed I get off.... I get off.” the last word was growled out, her eyes narrowing and her grin stretching. 

“I love making Sissy sing.” Prophecy purred as the chorus rolled easily from the older sibling's mouth, watching her sister move with the song.

“So much left unspoken, between the two of us” She pointed at a random guy in the crowd, grinning at the patrons wickedly. “It's so much more exciting...” Her eyes flaring with magic and the humans took a step back in surprise, a bit of fear mixing in their expressions. “To look when you can't touch. You could say I'm different, and maybe I'm a freak. But I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees!” Sans watched the woman on stage, his earlier wariness at her stiffness with his brother momentarily forgotten as she mesmorized him with her voice and her body. 

“I get off on you getting off on me! I give you what you want!” A shrug of her shoulders as she winked at Alphys who blushed and hid behind Undyne. “But nothing is for free! It's a give and take kinda love we make. When your line is crossed I get off! I get off.” The woman's singing bringing the humans back in again as her voice bewitched them. They were used to the usual off key drunks, this was different. This was nice. Vivaldi turned her magic filled eyes towards the crowd as she sang, licking her lips as her hips swayed to the thick beat. “What you don't know. What you can't see. Is what I do for you... I do for meeeeee!” She purred, her eyes catching Sans' for a moment and she blinked at the HUNGER she saw in his face. Making her slightly uncomfortable and she quickly averted her gaze. Why did he keep giving her looks like that? Moving to the crowd and sitting on the edge of the stage before leaning towards one of the monsters who had made their way towards it, smirking at them and winking playfully. She growled out the last note before catching Sans' gaze again and whispering into the mic.“I get off on you... getting off on me. I give you what you waaaaaaant! Yeaaah. I get off on you getting off on me. I give you what you want, but nothing is for free! It's a give and take kinda love we make. When your line is crossed I get off. I get off.” 

Prophecy smirked as she saw the eye contact between the two monsters, leaning against Sans and whispering in his ear. “She's something else huh? Quite the voice.” Her words were almost missed by the skeleton monster, who was focused soley on the woman on stage as she finished her song up and set the mic back onto it's stand. The crowd whooped and cheered as she smirked and hopped down, the DJ blinking at her in surprise. “I'm sure we can get her to sing again in a bit here.” She hummed, returning to Papyrus and Tempus as Vivaldi made her way back to the group, picking up the glass of some fruity concoction that Alphys had chosen for them and taking a long drink from it. “Sissy you knocked em dead, per usual!” the youngest purred and Vivaldi blinked and laughed nervously. 

“I suppose. It's not the same as singing at home... Got more of a lust vibe going on from the whole room rather then a hero worship... it's different. Weird even. I don't like being looked at like a kink...” She blinked and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. 

“Naw, you did great, they loved you. Didn't they Sans?” Prophecy purred and the short skeleton blinked out of his thoughts. Looking over at the younger sibling with a confused expression before a blush covered his cheeks and she giggled quietly. “See, he thinks so too!” She grinned and Vivaldi sighed. 

“Stop teasing him, you're as bad as TempTemp.” She snapped and Prophecy smirked before retreating, Vivaldi turning her gaze to Sans again. “Sorry about her. I don't know what she is on about tonight but she shouldn't put you on the spot like that. We just met and she's acting a fool.” She rubbed her forehead for a moment. “Are you at least having a good time?” Her voice was quiet, her eyes watching him intently as she tried to work out what he wanted from her. His own gaze was intent on her, the blush slowly fading from his cheeks as the embarrassed look faded and was replaced once again with a softness that was edged with that same hunger and she shifted in her seat.

“while drinking with others isn't my usual scene, your singing caught me off bass.” he grinned and she blinked as it slowly dawned on her that he just tossed a pun at her. As realization caught up with her her eyes widened and she hid her mouth behind one hand as she laughed softly. He made a joke, and while she wasn't one for most comedy wordplay was one of the things that she really enjoyed.

“Well, I'm glad I didn't fall flat, wouldn't want you to have sharp words with me over it.” She grinned back and his face slackened, the blush returning to his cheeks when she made a pun back at him. It was then that Undyne and Alphys looped their arms with hers and dragged her off, the woman shrugging her shoulders as she was dragged away towards the bar. Once there she was sat down on one of the stools as Undyne and Alphys pinned her there with their eyes, the skeleton woman blinking at them blankly. “Something up guys?” Her voice was quiet, perhaps she had offended someone? But the looks that the two women were giving her didn't seem perturbed or even annoyed, instead they were a mix of mischief and excitement. 

“What's going on between you and Sans?” Undyne demanded and Vivaldi blinked blankly at her. Going on? Nothing that she knew of. Her blank look seemed to trigger something in the two monsters and they leaned towards her until their faces were mere inches from hers. “You mean you don't know... If he... then you....” Undyne started, Vivaldi still staring blankly at them. 

“He? Me? What?” She blinked a few times, trying to piece together this strange conversation into something that made sense. “What are you on about?” She was trying to concentrate but her eyes kept getting drawn behind the two women where she could see a group of young men stalking towards Sans and his brother. Her eyes sharpening as she read the malice in their body language, one nudging the other and fiddling with something in his pocket. The bulk didn't look like a gun, but maybe a knife? Knuckles? She wasn't sure. Undyne was still chattering on about something she should be feeling or knowing or something, but she wasn't listening. Instead her gaze was focused on the monster who was trying to smile his way out of some type of confrontation. “Yeah yeah, Undyne. Can we talk about this in a moment. I … I gotta do something.” She ducked away from the two, who blinked after her with confused expressions. She darted into the women's restroom and touched her pendant, unzipping the holster bag on her hip bag and loosing her hair so that it fell in elegant waves around her face like dark chocolate. Rushing from the room she noticed the men had curled in a tighter circle around Sans, his easygoing smile still there but looking strained. “Sugarskull! There you are!” She called out loudly, her voice bubbly and light as she slipped between the men to sit herself in his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her lips to his teeth, his eyes widening in shock before the blush burned most of his skull. As she kissed him she heard the men behind her muttering before she felt something, a burning, tugging feeling on her SOUL. She pulled back and stared into his sockets with a sweet smile before she felt rough fingers curl in her hair.

“I WAS TALKING TO YOU, WHORE.” The man snarled and her hand was in the bag, pulling the handgun out and flipping the safety in a single motion. The barrel pressed against the underside of his jaw and her eyes narrowed, jaw setting. 

“Get your filthy hands off me.” She stated quietly. “And get the fuck out of this bar before I put you in a hole.” She snapped, his hand releasing her hair quickly and he took a half step back to get away from the cold metal against his jaw. 

“As if you would, you'd be in jail for murder toots.” He smirked cockily. “Not a place for a pretty thot like you, why don't you step away from the monster and get with a real man?” His laugh grated her and she stood up slowly from Sans' lap, the monster gripping at her desperately to get her attention.

“Unlikely. You put your hands on me, you're larger then me, and you attacked me from behind. I could easily get self defense and that's if anyone ever found out.” She purred softly, stepping closer to him. “And as a lawyer I know all the tricks to win a case.” She hummed softly, her finger not on the trigger but she didn't flip the safety on instead she twirled the barrel in the air idly, her eyes ice as she stared the man down. He was easily over 6' towering over her. “Do you really think they won't believe that you were trying to do something... untoward... to little ole me?” She giggled softly, batting her lashes at him. The man took another half step back, the look on her face sweet and innocent but her eyes read like that of a murderer. “If I ever hear of you messing with the monsters of this town again, especially my sweet Sugarskull, no one will ever find your body.” Her words were whispered, right against his neck as she stepped close to him and pressed the gun against his neck once more. “Clear?”

“Y...Yeah.. clear. Yes ma'am.” He rumbled quietly, fear clouding his scent and she glanced at his chest. Bravery? What a laugh, this man was a coward.

“Good boy, now take your mongrels and get out.” She whispered, sliding the safety on and with a fluid motion the gun was back into it's holster. Once the weapon was out of sight he seemed to get a bit of his bravery back and his hand curled around her neck. Lifting her off the floor while she looked at him with an expression of mild surprise and a healthy dose of annoyance. “Wrong choice.” She mumbled before Tempus had him by the back of his head, the human's hand releasing her as he was slammed to the floor. Crimson splashing across the floor as the man's nose broke. “Don't kill him TempTemp. If you kill him... he won't learn anything.” She hummed, her mind returning to that pulling sensation she felt before. 

“Yes Ma'am.” He rumbled in his low voice, his eyes burning with magic as his phalanges gripped the man by his scruffy hair and began to drag him from the bar to toss him into the cold outside. Vivaldi looked at the rest of the men who were watching warily, her lips twisting up in a smirk as she patted the bag on her hip. 

“Any other takers?” She hummed and she noticed one of the men from the previous night. One of the boys who ran when she interrupted them beating Alphys. “Oh, you. Didn't Death warn you last night?” She hummed and the man blanched visably, the color completely draining from his face and his eyes going wide. 

“Guys... guys... let's go. I saw that Death monster in here earlier... if this woman is associated with her, you don't want any of that. She obliterated Rick last night. Nothing left of him. We should go... really guys.” His voice trembled and she smirked. Oh she left that much of a impression on him? Adorable. 

“Smart boy, you should listen to them. Death is still around you know.” She purred the words, setting herself back onto Sans' lap as his arms seemed to curl around her waist instinctively and while she normally would have been setting him straight, something in her didn't want to. Something LIKED that he instantly held her close to him. She was momentarily confused by these feelings, though her eyes still drilled into the humans who were slowly backing away, following the way Tempus had taken their buddy. The tall skeleton had actually returned into the building, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at each of the humans that cowered and skittered past him into the night. Tempus returned to Vivaldi and she smiled up at him sweetly. “Thank you Tempus. You didn't have to do that.” He grimaced and set his jaw.

“No one puts their hands on my lil sister like that.” His bass rumbled, Vivaldi chuckling and Sans blinking up at the two. Their dynamic was odd to him, they seemed so loving and sweet most of the time but while he couldn't see her face when she was telling off that human, he had been able to see her SOUL's conversation with itself.

*How dare you touch her?!  
*No one will find your body, human.  
*Don't look at him like that.   
*You were threatening him weren't you?   
*I will destroy you.   
*Oh... you didn't get the point. This is fun...  
*Good thing I don't need to breathe I guess.  
*Oh they aren't going with their buddy.  
*Hey it's the guy from last night. Let's toy with him.  
*Awww he's actually scared.   
*That's right boys, run away. Leave me with what's mine.  
*Wait... what?  
*Hold up, who the fuck is CHECK'ing me?

Sans' own eyes widened slightly at that mine bit. Did she actually feel it too? Did he... have a chance? His eye lights glanced her direction and away from the CHECK so that he could look at her face, as a human she was lightly tanned with soft curving features. Most of her features were decidedly human-like even when she wasn't in her disguise, and he didn't completely understand why she had to hide herself to begin with. She was gorgeous. Her face was scanning the room, searching for something, and it gave him the time to really take her in. Her cheekbones were high and regal, her neck was slender leading towards her slim shoulders. Her hair was half hiding her neck from view and he brushed the long strands behind her. Pausing as the locks slipped along his phalanges, surprised by how soft and flexible the strands were. The motion caused her to glance his direction, seeing him running his thumb over the strands of hair with a curious expression. Her gaze was soft as she realized he probably had never known another skeleton aside from his brother, let alone one with hair. She had lucked out with her genes, her mother had the most beautiful hair and she had gotten blessed with at least it's texture if not it's deep chocolate color. She watched him toy with the strands in his fingers, that feeling filling her chest again and she tried to stuff it down. She didn't understand it and she wasn't sure she liked it. He made her feel too safe around him. Too... weak. She had to be strong. She had to keep her distance. This was dangerous. She carefully untangled herself from the skeleton who blinked at her in surprise and she smiled weakly before retreating without a word.

Tempus sat next to Sans as Vivaldi disappeared into the other patrons, his dark sockets following her magic even when he couldn't really see her. Sans was confused, she seemed to be settling in with him fine, why had she suddenly run off?

“Give her time.” Tempus' rumble startled the skeleton and he glanced over at the taller monster. “She is so programmed to being strong and alone. She could never afford to let anyone close. Being Death is hard for her... her magic goes against it.” Tempus spoke quietly, his mouth barely moving as his eyes kept watching the direction Vivaldi had gone. The words made Sans fume silently, if her magic was not built for what she was doing, why was she forced into the role?

“then why make her be death?” he snapped quietly and for the first time Tempus showed surprise, his eyes twisting to Sans and he frowned.

“You... think we make her?” He mumbled, as if the thought that it could be construed that way was a possibilty was completely out of left field. His brows furrowed and he took in the clear anger that was coming from the skeleton. “We don't make her. We tried to keep her from it. She refused to let the mantel go to someone else. She said that as Death her magic has the ability to save monster lives.” 

“that doesn't make sense.” The shorter skeleton snorted and Tempus ran his fingers through his short cropped hair. 

“Vivaldi is a unique magic... we've never seen another like her. She carries the pure essence of Forgiveness. The funny thing is, as Death it is the one thing she cannot bestow. If Big Daddy sends her to call on someone, they don't get to be forgiven. They get brutal torture and a slow death.” Tempus sighed. “We had a Mage that was going to be Death, but Vivaldi wouldn't hear of it. She challenged him to a duel and she nearly killed him. She won't let us protect her from the burden.” Tempus paused as another song started on Karaoke, recognizing the tune and his eyes glanced away from Sans to the stage where Vivaldi stood back in her natural state, her head dropped as she gripped the mic in both hands.

“Target on my back, lone survivor lasts. They got me in their sights.” She sang low, eyes closed as she stood stalk still. “No surrender, no. Trigger fingers go. Livin the dangerous life!” She looked up at the crowd who had stopped to listen to her, “Hey, hey, hey every day when I wake. I'm trying to get up, they're knockin me down.”

“Chewing me up, spitting me out!” Prophecy's bell like voice sang out before Vivaldi took over again.

“Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved. You're making me strong, your making me stand!”

“Never will fall! Never will end!”

“Shock like a rocket up into the sky. Nothing could stop me tonight!” She growled the last bit before the chorus started up. “You make me feel invincible! Earthquake, powerful! Just like a tidal wave, you make me brave!” She pointed out over the monsters in the bar, her eyes seeking each one out as she sang. “You're my titanium, fight song, raising up. Like a roar of victory in a stadium!” She powered through the chorus, her voice making the room nearly vibrate with the power that filled her eyes. Prophecy stepping close to her sister as she sang, chiming in her parts in her soft soprano. “You can't touch me 'cause I'm I'm made of FIRE! You can't stop me tonight! I'm hard wired! You make me feel... INVINCIBLE!” Her voice was powerful and raw, unlike the first song.

“Oh, I need to go get her...” Tempus stood up sharply and started making his way through the crowd. Sans blinking in confusion.

“Here we go again. I will not give in. I've got a reason to fight.” She purred the words, nearly growling them and Sans shifted nervously. She seemed upset. “Every day we choose, we might win or lose. This is the dangerous life!” She smirked devilishly as she glanced up at the ceiling for a moment. “Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake. They say that I'm gone, they say that they've won!”

“The bell has been rung, it's over and done.” Prophecy smiled brightly at her sister, swaying to the music as she sang.

“Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved. They counting me out but this is my round.” She raised a fist to the air, before opening her hand, magic swirling in her palm before a dagger appeared and she gripped it in one swift motion. Sans' eyes going wide, what was she doing? 

“You in my corner look at me now!” Prophecy's words purred out and she curled her arms around her sister's shoulders, her fingers sliding down her arms which seemed to bring Vivaldi back to herself, the dagger vanishing instantly, none of the humans even knowing it happened. 

“Shot like a rocket up into the sky. Nothing could stop me tonight.” One finger pointing to the ceiling as she let her eyes rake over the humans who collected by the stage with awe in their eyes. If only they knew how close to literal death they were. She could kill them all in the blink of an eye. None of them would see it coming. She vibrated at the idea, her SOUL fluttering weakly against the notion. Forgiveness. These humans needed it. Not the other things. Just forgiveness. “You make me feel invincible! Earthquake, powerful! Just like a tidal wave, you make me brave! You're my titanium, fight song, raising up. Like a roar of victory in a stadium!” Her eyes finally made their way to Sans in the crowd and she froze up for a moment, her SOUL clenching in her chest and she raised her hand to her chest, gripping the front of her shirt before forcing her gaze away. Why did he make her feel like this? She mixed her voice with her youngest siblings as the song continued, coming back to herself as she saw Tempus at the foot of the stage, waiting on her. She'd almost made a mistake. She needed to realign her magic again it seemed. As the song ended the crowd erupted in cheers and she waved meekly before moving to her brother who whispered in her ear and she looked away, shamefaced. The look didn't escape either brother and Sans put a hand on Papyrus' arm to keep him from rushing over to her in his worry.

Tears stung in her eyes from Tempus' stern words, she had deserved them all too. She couldn't even force herself to think otherwise. She had completely lost control of herself and was thinking of killing every single human in the bar just to show that she could. To make the humans FEAR HER. Make them pay for what they had done to her kind, not just these ones that were trapped underground. Because of humans her father lived in hiding, all her friends, her allies, every one of them forced into a criminal lifestyle to keep themselves safe and hidden. She nodded to him and kept her face low, she was mad at herself for losing control. He could feel the pain radiating from her SOUL from here, it seemed every monster could, and several kept casting glances her way as she stood with her head bowed, her brother muttering quietly in her ear. After a few more minutes of his lecturing she stepped back from him, disappearing out the door of the bar into the cold of the night. She trudged down the sidewalk, hands shoved in her back pockets as she worked to reign her emotions back in. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she spun, magic flaring brightly and her daggers in her hands. Moving to protect herself, when she saw Sans she sighed and dispelled them. 

“What?” She muttered quietly, turning her face from him. She couldn't take the feeling he gave her right now. “It's not exactly a smart idea to sneak up on me like that.”

“you wouldn't hurt me wouldja? tibia honest, paps and i were worried when you left like that.” Sans' deep voice was so much like her fathers, and she swayed slightly towards it before she got ahold of herself again. “what happened back there? are you alright?”

“I lost control. Won't happen again. Don't worry about it.” Her voice was dark as watched her, “Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” _Just let me be. I can't handle whatever it is you're doing to me._

“c'mon, you don't have to put up a front with me. won't bite. promise.” He smiled that easygoing smile and she faltered before gritting her teeth. Saying he didn't bite when her SOUL was thrumming in her chest in his direction. It wasn't fair, this was worse. She took a half step away from him.

“You have no idea who I am. It would be best if you don't get too attached.” She muttered and turned to walk off when his hand grabbed her wrist and she span, pulling herself free. “Don't fucking touch me! You don't get to do whatever you fucking want with me like we're friends. I've done things that would turn your fucking SOUL inside out if you heard it. So go find someone else to follow around like a damn puppy! I DON'T NEED YOU!” She snarled the words, her voice cracking as her rage slipped. She didn't mean that, but his sockets widened and he slowly nodded before blipping away. Leaving her standing there with one hand over her mouth. What had she done? She curled her fingers against her arms. What had she done? Setting her jaw she span on her heel and marched into the dark and the snow, she'd done what needed to be done. Yes... that's all. She did nothing wrong.... 

But why did it hurt so badly?


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denying your SOUL will make you sick, remember that everyone.

Neither sibling said anything to their sister when she finally opened the front door and walked straight to her room at 8 am the next morning. Nor did they mention the fact that she wouldn't talk to any of them for the rest of the week. She buried herself in the study every day, only leaving to sleep and shower, Tempus was beginning to get worried. Prophecy would slide food in the room for her sister, knowing the woman wouldn't eat if no one shoved the food where she couldn't easily ignore it. Tempus and Sans had meetings nearly every day, and every day it seemed that Vivaldi got worse. On friday, after a week of the woman ignoring them Tempus finally convinced Sans to join him in confronting Vivaldi about her behaviour. 

“Do you have any clue what might have gotten into her?” Tempus sighed as the two started up the stairs, Sans looking away and stuffing his hands in his pockets. If he was going to wager a guess it was about what she yelled at him outside the bar, but he wasn't about to offer that information when it still stung to think about. She hated him, he had to deal with that somehow on his own.

“no idea.” He rumbled instead, the taller skeleton sighing and opening the door to the study. Vivaldi was surrounded by law books, a pair of glasses perched on her face and her hand furiously writing on a legal pad beside her as she read. That isn't what bothered them, it was her state of being. Her face was flushed and her eyes were half lidded, eye lights dull and fuzzy around the edges. Even Sans could tell without peering at her Soul that she was ill, she wasn't doing well at all. Her eyes turned to the two and she just watched them as they closed the door behind them.

“Need something?” Even her voice was dull, none of her usual music present in the tone and Tempus frowned at her. “Kinda busy in here, working on a major civil rights movement and all that.” She kept her eyes on Tempus, even as her fuzzy eye lights wavered Sans' direction she never allowed herself to make eye contact with him. She was so SOUL sick that she didn't even notice when he CHECK'd her, something she always noticed before.

*Is exhausted, not just physically  
*Feels like her SOUL is breaking in two  
*Still thinks this is the right thing to do

He could tell that what she had said to him at the bar was slowly killing her, how could he tell Tempus that? She clearly didn't want anyone to know, even if denying her SOUL was harming her. The two approached her carefully, Sans glancing at the stacks of legal pads that seemed filled with elegant script. Looking it over slowly he tried to make sense of the legal jargon only to find that for once, he was not the smartest in the room. She glanced at him curiously, watching him look over her notes.

“Curious as to my progress? Making sure I'm on task?” She mumbled and the two glanced at her, Sans stepping away from her notes as if they burned him.

“No no, we're just worried. You haven't been yourself this week.” Tempus offered and she scowled his direction.

“I'm fine.” Her tone was harsh and she looked away immediately, shame crossing her features which surprised the both of them. “I don't need the two of you coddling me like some kid.” Her voice snapped and she turned back to her book, writing on the legal pad as she found references she could use in previous cases for other minority causes. When they didn't leave she heaved a sigh and set her pen down. “What?” Her terse tone was clearly annoyed and she stood up slowly, her face flushing deeper at the strain. 

“Vivi... you're sick. What's wrong?” Tempus tried again and she scowled at him, her eyes narrowing and eye lights focusing for a moment. 

“I don't need or want your concern, Tempus. Leave me alone.” Her words were a low growl and Tempus blinked in surprise. Never had she spoken to him like that, they were as close as siblings could possibly be. “Now go away. I'm working. Don't you have gangs to track down and intimidate?” Stepping around the desk she sat on the edge of it and folded her arms across her chest, her narrowed eyes still on her brother. For a moment Sans was sure the two were going to fight, Tempus puffing up a bit as she snapped at him, his own eyes narrowing. Just as suddenly as Tempus seemed to step up to her challenge he backed off, turning away from the woman with a scowl and storming out of the room. Her eyes turned to Sans, and for an instant they wavered. She pushed herself from the desk, looking about to say something and he shortcutted away before she could say a word. Vivaldi stared at the spot Sans had been, tilting her head slightly before turning and going back to her chair. He hated her now. It was for the best. Her hand lifted to grip the front of her shirt, the ache in her SOUL nearly unbearable. Taking a shuddering breath she picked up her pen and began to write. She had a meeting with the Dreemurrs that evening and she had to be prepared.

After another hour of research she closed the book and cleared a spot for her laptop, powering it on and beginning the arduous task of making an outline of how they could win this. She hoped that the Dreemurrs would be on board with her idea, she was fighting an uphill battle since they were not yet considered people. The first step in giving them citizenship began with forcing the government to see them as people and proving they were all born on this country's soil. The second part was easy, all they had to do was prove that the Underground was a closed off cave system, no way out other then the entrance on Ebott. But proving them to be people was going to be a chore, based on the history of this country with people of different ethnic backgrounds. She needed the royals to be 100% okay with her tactics and reasonings. Finishing up her work she saved the files and closed her laptop, stowing it in it's bag and sliding the stack of legal pads in with it. Slinging it over her shoulder she walked from the room, stumbling only once before setting her bag on the bed and beginning to get dressed. The dark grey pencil skirt and blazer making her red button up blouse stand out smartly. She leaned heavily on her wall, her SOUL aching and she winced before straightening up. She could not show weakness, slinging her bag over her shoulder she started towards the stairs, hearing Tempus and Sans talking in hushed tones in the parlor about their next moves. She didn't even look their way as she opened the front door and walked out and to the waiting car. Tempus and Sans watching her go through a window and noticing how she seemed to struggle to keep her posture straight.

“She's unwell.” Tempus sighed and shook his head. “Damn stubborn brat. I can't protect her from her damn self!” He growled and ran his phalanges through his hair in irritation. Sans looked at the oldest sibling, knowing he'd be just as short tempered if it was his lil bro that was sick and not knowing why. “Why won't she tell me what's wrong?! She tells me everything!” This was the most he had heard the skeleton speak and Sans let out a sigh.

“i think it's my fault. after she left the bar i followed her to make sure she was alright. told me she didn't need me following her around. she hates me now.” Sans admitted slowly and Tempus glanced over at him with a confused look. The shorter monster gripping over his sternum as it tugged in the woman's direction even though he was sure she'd never even give him a chance. Blinking a few times Tempus let out a sigh and rubbed his face, of course these soft monsters would want to comfort her after what happened... they didn't know any better.

“I don't think she hates you.” Tempus sighed and Sans rolled his eyes. Easy for him to say, he was her brother, she'd never hate him. “I told you that you had to give her time, you still will. She has this stigma about being seen as weak, she carries a heavy mantle and it really burdens her. It's why she doesn't date back home and only has hookups, forming attachments leaves you open to attack and she learned that the very hard way. She was probably trying to protect you and couple that with she was mad at herself you ended up on the wrong end of her ire.” He sighed and rubbed his face. This was a mess. Sans blinked a few times. Protect him? That was a stupid way to protect the people you loved, but who was he to talk? After all the genocide runs where he just watched Paps die all because of some bullshit script. Something Tempus said stuck with him, Vivaldi must have lost someone dear to her in the past because of who she is related to. Being a monster in a human world had to be tough.

“it doesn't matter. she made her stance very clear.” Sans grumbled and Tempus rolled his eyes this time. 

“Bet you that you're wrong.” The taller challenged and Sans looked him over with an appraising look. “I bet that if I called her and said you needed her aid, she'd drop what she was doing and be there before you could blink. Faster then one of your strange shortcuts.” Sans scoffed and folded his arms, that was a terrible bet. There was no way that Tempus could win it, even if he was her brother, he didn't see the look in her eyes when she told him she didn't need him. That they weren't friends.... to find someone else. 

“you in the habit of makin losing bets?” Sans drawled. “ah well, suppose i can throw ya a bone and take that bet. what do i get when i win?” 

“What do you want?” Was the instant reply. Tempus looking over at the shorter skeleton before smirking. “And when I win, you have to come to Boston with me and meet Big Daddy.” The confidence in the other's face almost made him pause, he was so sure. What would he give to have that kind of confidence? To know that he was doing what was right. Where did this surety come from? All the monsters have known since coming out of the mountain was anxiety, yet these siblings were so assured in themselves, that they were doing the right thing, he wanted that. After all those genocide runs, he wanted to know in his SOUL that he was right.

“a favor... to be redeemed at a later time.” He grinned his usual, easygoing smirk and Tempus chuckled. 

“Alright then. A favor it is.” With that Tempus pulled his tablet back up and tapped on a spot on the map. “For now, this is our target, let me do the talking though... Your royals don't want you using magic on humans, I don't have such a limitation. And if anything goes wrong, just press call on this.” He handed Sans a state of the art smartphone, the item so different then the bricks that those of the underground were used to. The scientist in him wanted to take it apart and figure out how it worked, maybe use that knowledge to make their own stuff better. Noticing how Sans was watching the device with interest he smirked. “And later we'll get you one of your own eh?”

 

Vivaldi stepped out of the car as they arrived at the Dreemurr residence, her dark hair falling down her back in a cascade of curls and her sharp suit making her lightly tanned skin gleam in the late day light. Smiling in a polite yet professional way to the driver he nodded his head and headed back for his own apartment, she would call when she needed him. Walking up to the door she rang the bell, being greeted by the female goat monster from the previous weekend, she offered a friendly smile that the woman returned, both of them holding their subtle distrust behind their eyes. 

“It is good to see you again, my child.” Toriel's soft voice was motherly and Vivaldi offered one of her hands to the woman who took it in both of her soft ones. Their contrast couldn't be underestimated, Toriel was the soft touch this world needed. Vivaldi could see that. She was the hard truth, the harsh edge the world deserved. For one moment, she wished she could have her softness back, but that feeling vanished when the woman released her hand and lead her into an office where Asgore was playing with Frisk. 

“I hope things have been calm since our last meeting? I have much to discuss with you both today, things that will help us establish your citizenship here.” Vivaldi's voice was chipper, her usual lawyer tone present and the two smiled warmly her direction. They felt so lucky that there were monsters like these siblings on the surface. Sitting down at a table she pulled out her laptop and a fresh legal pad. “Now, the first thing I want to go over is we need to get someone to make a thorough map of the Underground, showing no other exits exist so that we can prove that everyone who was trapped down there were born within this country's borders. That should be enough to give you all instant citizenship under the constitution.” She turned the laptop towards the regal monsters. “And as it turns out, I have an “outside contractor and typographer” that can come over and serve as a neutral party in the mapping! Don't worry, he is also a monster and a trusted member of the Winchester Family.” 

“You really have done quite a bit of work already, how do you get so much done in so little time?” Asgore's booming voice rumbled and she beamed with pride. He recognized her hard work, this was a great step towards their families getting allied! His bespeckled eyes look over her meticulous notes and she could feel herself swell a bit as her confidence in her ability to do what Big Daddy told her to do here would work out. “I do hope you're not working yourself too hard though, not on our behalf.”

“Not to worry! I am here to assist you all to my best ability and my best is all you will get!” Her voice was full of enthusiasm even though she could feel her weariness taking over. She began talking animatedly with the Dreemurrs and was surprised by her phone a few hours later, the tone the one she used for Horsemen only. “Please excuse me. I have to take this.” She smiled and Toriel nodded, talking with Asgore softly. Picking up the line she held it to her face. “This is Death.” Answering the line she waited, and she heard nothing... looking at the screen she saw that the call was from Tempus. Eyes widening she swiped the screen and pulled up the tracker for his phone, the call came from the other side of town. But if she was called, and Tempus wasn't saying anything... things may have gone sour. She looked at Toriel. “Majesties. I am afraid I need to leave. Tempus has called me but no one was on the other end, he may need my assistance.”

“Isn't Sans with him?” Asgore's rumble sounded and her SOUL clenched. That had completely been forgotten by the woman. Cursing softly she nodded her head. “Even more reason for me to hurry. I'm sorry.” She pulled a silver coin from her blazer pocket and ran her thumb over it. Would it be worth the risk of being seen in the daylight for speed? Looking at her phone she heard the sound of distant fighting and she hit the end call button before gripping the coin. “I will inform you of what is happening as soon as I know.” She turned and bolted for the front door, flicking her pendant to drop her disguise and pulling her blazer off. “I break the fourth seal, come forth Brimstone!” She whispered to the coin, running her thumb over the emblem of a horse head. The pale gray stallion appeared in a whirl of acrid smoke and hellfire, the woman grabbing a handful of his mane and swinging easily into the saddle. From the door Asgore and Toriel watched with wide eyes. Spurring her steed she gave a yell and he reared before bolting down the road, his hooves burning with flame and the cackles of demons surrounding them. 

“I guess they really are horsemen, not just using the names...” Asgore blinked a few times, trying to process what he just saw. 

“You could say she was really... hoofing it.” Toriel grinned his direction and he groaned before ushering his wife back inside to look at the notes she had left in her hurry. 

\-----

Tempus swung his hammer and a wall of bone erupted between the humans and the monsters, the tall monster panting heavily and Sans was covered in a sheen of sweat. They hadn't expected an ambush at the meeting, it was just supposed to be a simple hey we're in town. While they had just barely called for Death, Sans wasn't sure they would be able to last until she got there and the taller had already refused to let him shortcut the two of them away. Something about pride. Tempus narrowed his eyes, bullets beginning to crack the bones and he made to swing his hammer again. He didn't get the chance as a blur of pale lilac sped past him, the thundering of Brimstone's hooves near deafening as she raced her mount towards the failing wall. Leaping off his back she landed nimbly before the two, her hair swirling around her body as the spectral horse slammed into the bones and destroyed them before vanishing in a swirl of flame. The humans paused when they saw the woman, her eyes were narrowed and burning with magic. Her daggers in her hands and the look she had turned on them was enough to give them reason to pause.

“That's Death... they called in Death.” One of the humans in the back yelped in panic, word of her was getting around. Lips turned up in a smirk and she looked over her shoulder at the guys. 

“I got this.” Turning back to the humans she took a single step towards them. “I made a directive about attacking monsters just last weekend. Was that not told to you?” Her voice was low but powerful, a few of the humans who knew what she had already done backing away from the group on shaking legs before bolting. 

“Guys, it's just ONE monster. A fucking woman at that!” A more brave soul called out and she looked his direction, tilting her head. “C'mon, let's get this over with. We bring their dust to the boss and we'll get paid. You remember the price put on the Horsemen's heads? We got two of em here now!” He lifted his pistol and fired, his aim terrible, and she darted in the way of the bullet as it headed towards the monster with only a single HP. She tried to raise a bone to take the bullet but it was just a fraction late, hitting her instead. As the bullet entered her shoulder and lodged itself in the backside of her shoulder blade she let out a gasp of pain and gripped the wound with the other hand. That fucking hurt. Humans were so rude, she asked them a simple question and this was how she was treated? Before he could fire again she threw one of her daggers at him, the blade sinking to the hilt in his chest and he looked down at the weapon in pure shock before collapsing to the ground. 

“I asked you a QUESTION.” Vivaldi growled, small flickers of magic, no bigger then glitter really, began to dance around her. Tempus putting a hand on Sans' chest to keep him back as the monster tried to rush to her side. His SOUL aching at the fact that she was injured because of them, but she didn't even flinch. Standing up straighter, the woman tilted her chin up and scoffed. “For your arrogance and disrespect there will be No Forgiveness. You have been judged.” She growled low, Sans' eyes widening at her words before those tiny sparks of light erupted in powerful beams of magic, the laser like beams cutting through the humans like they were wet tissue. She panted as the magic fizzled out and her hand returned to her wounded shoulder with a wince. “Fucking hell this burns. Why the hell do they always shoot first? God damn, has no one ever heard of fucking talking like adults? God damn fucking gangster fuckers.” She snarled low, looking over the score of bodies and stomping on the head of one who was gurgling for mercy near her. Sitting down she grit her teeth and put pressure on the bleeding wound that was quickly ruining one of her favorite blouses. Looking over at them they could see her weariness once again take over her form. “Are you guys alright? No injuries?” Her eyes looked over at them, her gaze lingering on Sans a moment longer then her own brother which surprised him. 

“Vivi. You were shot. Are YOU alright?” Tempus rumbled quietly and moved to help her up again. He was useless when it came to healing magic so they would need to get her to Prophecy as soon as possible. Sadly that meant finding out where she was, having said she was going to be meeting up with Undyne that morning. 

“I'm fine... fine... just a little tired. Glad you both are alright.” She mumbled quietly and leaned heavily on Tempus. The ache in her SOUL was back and she had used a good bit of magic in that little show of power. Tempus handed her off to Sans to help her walk towards the car he had gotten for them to get around in when on these little missions and the shorter skeleton looked over at her as she pointedly kept her gaze away.

“you got shot protecting me.” he stated matter of factly and she huffed, the sound nearly a scoff, twisting her eyes to him. “you didn't have to do that.” He finished and she grit her teeth.

“Yes I did.” Her mutter was almost a whisper and she looked away, her eyes closing for a few moments. “It changes nothing, but you are not dead... and that is enough for today.” She pushed herself away from the other skeleton, walking on her own and gripping her shoulder tightly. The bullet burned still and she resisted the urge to reach up her ribcage and try and pull it out. Her SOUL ached terribly and she winced her eyes shut. _As long as he's okay... I can do this. I can keep my distance just enough to keep him alive and safe._ She sat in the car next to Tempus, Sans sitting in the back and she closed her eyes, dozing off to edge of the pain. Sans knew he shouldn't, but he did a CHECK anyways.

*They're okay. I was in time.  
*But what if I wasn't? What if...  
*If I can just protect him, it will be okay.  
*I just want all this to stop.  
*I'm so tired.

The conversation in her SOUL tugged at him and with a nervous sigh he reached out and placed his hand on her uninjured shoulder, her entire body going rigid for a moment which nearly had him pulling away before she relaxed enough for her SOUL to quiet. He was watching her SOUL carefully as she leaned more heavily into her seat.

*Please, never go away.

“You're lucky she's out of it, she would have chewed us both out for that CHECK if she were aware.” Tempus chuckled and Sans blinked over at him. HE could sense him CHECKing her? How was that possible? Sans was about to ask about that when the skeleton explained anyways. “My main trait is Integrity, same as yours, so I have a bit of that all seeing too.” He smirked and Sans blinked a bit, he really should have CHECKed Tempus sooner. “Go ahead.I know you want to.” The oldest sibling laughed and felt the tiny flicker of magic that signified a CHECK.

Tempus Winchester  
LV 19  
HP 42,330/57,190

AT: 239 EXP: 75900  
DF: 172 NEXT: 3700

WEAPON: Soul Hammer  
ARMOR: None

Gold: 0 Killed: ???  
*Will win that bet  
*Worried about Vivaldi

Pulling into the garage near the house they were renting a few silent moments later, Tempus getting out of the car and scooping Vivaldi up so he wouldn't have to wake her up. The two quickly got her the few blocks to the home and into the living room, the woman wincing when he gently shook her to wake her up. She frowned and stumbled slightly when Tempus set her on her feet, the weakness of her SOUL sickness making the bullet wound more painful then it should have been. Tempus took out his phone as Vivaldi made her way up the stairs to her room to change out of her blouse into something more... useful for getting the bullet out. When she came back down she was wearing a sports bra and a pair of sweatpants. Sans shifted nervously, not sure if he should stay or go, and Vivaldi blinked at him as if seeing exactly what he was thinking.

“You don't have to leave, or you can, just gonna have my sister reach up my rib cage and get that bullet out.” She smirked a bit, Sans squirming at the thought of watching anyone reach up in her rib cage but wanting to be sure she was alright before leaving. When he sat down she chuckled as his sockets closed and he seemed to doze off. Vivaldi walked close to him, inspecting him curiously and waiting till she was sure he was sleeping before leaning close. “I'm sorry Sugarskull. It's for the best... really it is.” She mumbled before walking from the room to get a bottle of water. When she was gone he opened his left eye to watch her disappear into the kitchen.

“best for you or for me?” his low answer didn't quite reach her, and he wasn't sure he wanted that answer.


	6. History lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for no chapter last week, and sorry this one is short. I've been battling a severe stomach virus the past few weeks and it seems to be going back and forth around my household. But this one is a bit of backstory so I didn't want to drag it out too much. I'll have a normal chapter ready by next week, for now, I hope you enjoy this.

Prophecy had stormed in like a hurricane, her magic flaring around her as Papyrus followed behind nervously. The pixie like skeleton a force of nature as she made her way to her injured sister. The two skeletons had long since lapsed into silence, Vivaldi staring across the room from her with a sad, wistful expression and Sans pretending to sleep. That was destroyed when the youngest sibling burst in.

“Lay your impulsive ass down now.” Prophecy seethed, Vivaldi's eyes widening and she held her hands up in instant surrender. That beaten dog look once again crossing her features that the brothers had seen at the bar, and Papyrus fretted more. They watched as Vivaldi tenderly let herself be set on the couch on her back and Prophecy turned on a flashlight that Tempus handed her, peering up into the cavern of her ribs behind that strange, skin-like membrane. Both of them wincing when, without hesitation, she shoved her hand into her sisters ribcage and with the sound of grinding bone on metal she yanked out the offending bullet. Earning a look of triumph from Tempus and a gutteral yelp of pain from Vivaldi. Sans couldn't pretend sleep after that sound, the woman staring at the ceiling over her with a 'just kill me' expression, her sister peeking up her ribs again to make sure that there weren't shards left, and it was then he really noticed how many bullet shaped scars the woman had, her chest was littered with them, some looking much older then others. None looking quite as terrible as the long crack that he noticed on her side as she slowly was allowed to sit up. Eyelights rolled in her sockets, going fuzzy as the pain spiked, then it seemed to subside enough for Prophecy to nod her head and leave the room.

“I hate when she does that.” Vivaldi's words mumbled past her lips before she could stop them, though she didn't even seem to realize she'd spoken aloud as she continued to ramble. “As if I wasn't hurting enough already. Doesn't matter, for the best. Just gotta remember that.” Her words were quiet, almost silent, and Tempus' look told him to not utter a word about hearing them. At least not now. 

“Hey Paps, can you watch Vivi for a few minutes, Sans and I have to have a debrief from the fiasco earlier and figure out how they knew to set us up like that.” Tempus' voice was charm and warmth and Papyrus, seeing it as a chance to talk to the woman himself, nodded eagerly. As Sans and Tempus left the room and headed towards an upstairs study the tall skeleton sat next to the woman who was still quite out of it, and he let a bit of his healing magic flow over her like a warm breeze. She seemed to perk up a bit and her eyes flicked his direction.

“Papyrus?” she questioned softly and the skeleton watched her with a stern expression. “D-did I say something to make you mad?” She mumbled further and the skeleton huffed a sigh and shook his head.

“Did My Brother Say Something Untoward To Make You Dislike Him?” He finally blurted and Vivaldi winced. He thought she disliked him, she didn't mean for that. “Are We Not Able To Be Friends? I Was So Hoping...” The taller skeleton drifted off, plucking at his scarf and Vivaldi stared into her lap, clasping her hands there hard. 

“No. He didn't. It's not his fault.” She whispered softly and she glanced over at him. “I'm just trying to keep you guys safe. I'm not a safe person to befriend.” She finished, looking away as pain washed over her SOUL. 

“I Cannot Believe Such A Thing! You Seem Quite Capable.” He offered and she shook her head. He didn't understand, she took a bullet for his brother. She had raced across town and killed humans to protect them. To protect all the monsters in this town. And she thought she was not a safe person to be their friend? She could see that he didn't understand and she let out a breath, time to revisit the past.

“Can I tell you a story?” Her words were quiet and wavered with sadness. Papyrus glanced her direction at her tone, his eyes curious, and she kept her face down, the edges of her eye lights fuzzy with emotion. He nodded and she took in a shaky breath before nodding her own head. “Many years ago there were two little girls, they were the best of friends even though they were so different. Hardly ever was one seen without the other. Lilac was shy and quiet, sweet and innocent and saw the good in everyone. She had never known evil nor did she even think that horrible things could ever happen to them. You see, Lilac was the daughter of a powerful monster, and he had sheltered her from all the evil and darkness of the human world. Topaz was bright and intelligent, a beacon of a human and she knew of the evil of the world but never believed it able to touch her. After all, she was the best friend of Lilac and who would dare make the monster of the city mad?” Her words were quiet and uneven, tears threatening her but she fought them down. She had to get through this. Papyrus watched her with soft eyes, hearing the pain in her words as she told her story. He had a feeling that this was not going to have a happy ending. 

“Lilac and Topaz grew together in elegance and grace, taught all the finer things in life and sheltered from the violence that surrounded them on all sides. They were the hopes and dreams of their parents, the ones that would bring the human world and the monster world together finally. They were given the finest education, taught to speak and dance and entertain, to be the ladies of the next generation. But all they really wanted, was to be together forever, the burdens of their parents hopes crushing Topaz with their high expectations. So Lilac tried to step forward and be one to burden the load, to be charming and personable with all who met her.” Her story so far just telling about these two girls, in her mind she was picturing Topaz. Her hair was a deep honey red and fell in soft curls down her back, eyes of kelly green, and softly tanned skin with a smile like the sun. Tears burned in her sockets and she blinked them away harshly to continue. “And because of who Lilac was, she ended up having many enemies that she didn't even know were her enemies. Powerful humans who wanted to use her as a weapon against other humans. That was how she met Cobalt.” She was obviously changing the names of these people. “He was suave and gentlemanly, the son of a powerful politician in the city. Lilac's father was thrilled to have a potential ally of such power on their side and encouraged the flirtation between Lilac and Cobalt. But Lilac was naive and young, she couldn't see the evil that clouded his SOUL, she couldn't see the hard edge of his eyes whenever he looked at other people.” Papyrus shuffled slightly closer to her as she gazed down at her hands, balling her fists and loosening them alternately, and he placed his hand against her back softly. She twitched at his touch but didn't pull away, instead she hung her head a bit more.

“One night, Cobalt took Lilac out on a date, the two of them ate at a fine restaurant and then went to a nightclub where they danced and had a good time.” She looked over at Papyrus, a haunted pain filling her eyes. “But it was all a rouse to get her away from Topaz. Cobalt had her kidnapped, he had tried to get Lilac to use magic for him before but she always refused. And he was tired of the game. He wanted his weapon. So it was nearing midnight when he got a call and told a confused Lilac that they had to go. That there was an emergency.” She recalled the night vividly. “Soft rain pattered on the car roof as they drove, but instead of taking her back to her home, he drove her to a warehouse by the bay. Lilac looked around at the worn out buildings with curiosity. She'd never been to this side of town, her father saying it was no place for a lady, and she allowed herself to be led into one of them without a fuss. What she saw inside changed her forever.” The woman paused, her breathing shaking and her hands trembling in her lap, emotions fluttering in her chest as she opened this old wound. Papyrus opened his mouth to stop her but she continued on after inhaling deeply.

“The first thing she saw was Topaz, beaten, tied to a chair, her eyes wild and scared. When Topaz saw Lilac relief seemed to flood her features, even as the other girl turned her confused eyes to Cobalt. 'What is going on here? What happened to Topaz? Why is she here?' Lilac demanded the information and Cobalt laughed low. 'Why my dear, she is here because of you.' he offered and Lilac shook her head. That made no sense to her. 'She is here because you won't do what I tell you to do. So you have a choice. Use your magic on them.' he gestured to a line of men bound and blindfolded on the other side of the room, 'or I'll use this on your friend.' and he showed her the gun he always kept on himself. For protection, he had told her. Lilac was confused, she had never experienced evil intent nor had she ever understood that humans can and do lie. That they are full of evil and wrong. 'What are you asking me to do?' her voice was shaking and he let out a sigh. 'Kill them or I kill her.' he stated simply, both of the girls staring at him with wide eyes. Lilac didn't know how to kill, she didn't know how to fight at all. It was not something she had to learn, and so she begged. She pleaded and begged and tried to get him to understand that she didn't know how.” Behind her closed sockets flashes of the ware house flickered. Dust and blood on the walls, flickering fluorescent bulbs offering dim lighting. Topaz's face was black and blue, blood coming from one of her ears. To the side of her nearly a dozen men, not a mark on them, all of them shivering and whimpering in fear of the unknown. “And so Lilac tried. She called on the deep wells of magic she had, and watched it sputter and fizzle out in the air, panic making her attempts even more futile. She heard the safety on the handgun flip off, the sound far too loud in the quiet emptiness of the warehouse and she let her magic out, flaring it as hard as she could.” Her breathing sped up as she spoke, her shoulders starting to shake as the memories flashed behind her eyes. 

“It was useless, she couldn't make her magic form. And when the shot rang out she collapsed from exhaustion, her magic completely depleted. Cobalt and his men left them there, Topaz still tied to the chair and Lilac on the floor unconscious from magic over extension. Cobalt was disgusted with her, his foot connecting hard with her side and causing her ribs there to break, the woman yelping before the drain on her magic pulled her under once again.” Her words were soft. “When Lilac woke up it was light out, her phone was going off and she sat up slowly. Her ribs hurt terribly and she was having trouble understanding why. Trying to figure out what happened, where she was. And then she saw Topaz. Her head hanging and blood dried to her skin from the bullet hole in her forehead.” Vivaldi's words broke for a second and she winced her eyes tightly shut. “Lilac didn't know she was dead, she tried to heal her, she tried and tried. Finding her cell phone she called her father, screaming into the phone. 'Daddy! Daddy, Topaz won't wake up. I tried to heal her. I tried and she won't wake up! Cobalt hurt her and I can't help her, what do I do?' Her father could do nothing but come to get her and Topaz. Topaz's mother was sobbing and when Lilac tried to go to her the woman yelled 'Why didn't you save my daughter? Why did you not use your magic to save your best friend? Why is my daughter dead because of YOU.' Her words hurt Lilac, who tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't deny the truth in the woman's words. If it wasn't for Lilac being weak, if it wasn't for Lilac being her friend, Topaz would still be alive. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried, I did, as hard as I could. I'm sorry.' She tried to speak to the woman but she was lost in her own grief.” Vivaldi opened her eyes slowly, tears sliding down her cheeks, Papyrus watching her with sadness in his own eyes. “And on that day the Horseman of Death was born, she vowed to never be weak again. To never let anyone get hurt because of her again. She vowed to walk a lonely road, all by herself, so that no one else would die because someone used them against her.” She glanced over at Papyrus, the tears still slipping down her cheeks in slow trails and he wrapped his arms gently around her, hugging her to his chest.

“It Will Be Alright Now.” He whispered softly, her eyes wide and not understanding. She just told him the story about how her best friend died because she couldn't protect her. How her best friend died because she was weak and stupid. It could never be alright. Why was he saying it would be alright? She didn't understand. She didn't get these monsters, these soft, weak, gentle.... perfect monsters. Instead of pulling away like she knew she should, her breath hitched in her throat and she sobbed. One of his hands stroking the back of her skull as she buried her face against his shoulder, whimpering words of apology to the tall skeleton who said nothing more and just kept soothing her silently. Behind them Sans and Tempus had quietly returned, watching the two with wide eyes. They both could see the brilliant glow of her SOUL hovering behind her, the surface ripped with cracks and scars, the SOUL sickness hazing over it like a cloud as Papyrus allowed his gentle healing magic to sooth her pain. For a moment, the soft and gentle Vivaldi was once again there, and Tempus' eyes went wide as his precious little sister was allowed to be vulnerable. It was a gift that he'd never be able to repay Papyrus for.


	7. Who do you think you are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivaldi does what Vivaldi does best, avoids her feels and makes mistakes. Wooooo hoooo

The next week proved that though she had opened up to Papyrus, though neither his nor her brother knew what she had told him, she returned to being sullen and withdrawn from everyone else as soon as the tall skeleton had left with his brother for the night. Prophecy taking her sister's behaviour into her own hands and making a few calls back to their city for advice. Setting up something that was sure to break her sister out of this slump. As it was Vivaldi returned to locking herself in the study, making plans and a timeline, when she got to the point where she needed to map the Underground she pulled out her phone and called her father. 

“This is Big Daddy.” His bass rumbled into the phone and Vivaldi smiled. 

“Hi Big Daddy, this is Death.” She teased back and he laughed. “Are you doing okay Daddy, is Mom alright?” 

“Yes Canary, your mother and I are doing quite well. Are you alright?” His amused voice made her SOUL feel better for a moment and she hummed an affirmation. “Is there anything you need?”

“Actually that's why I'm calling. I have a pretty foolproof plan to get these monsters their rights, but I need Mack and his team and possibly Makaeri.” Her voice was cheerful even though she still did not feel all that well. 

“Mack? The cartographer?” The puzzlement in her father's voice made her giggle and she hummed another affirmation. “I trust you baby girl. I'll get them out there for you on the first available flight.” 

“Thank you so much Daddy, this will really get my case here to gain steam and get it rolling like it deserves. Maybe if things go well here I can use it to get things across the country on the same page with Monster rights.” She was positively giddy at the thought of such a huge success. It would really put her firm in the limelight and bring in the clientele she knew her partners could handle and deserved. They chatted lightly for a few more minutes, assuring her that Famine would be on her way out soon, and with a playful goodbye they hung up. Vivaldi turned back to her laptop when her phone vibrated and she glanced at it in question. Picking it up she unlocked the screen.

[From: Angryfish To: Vivaldi] I found a place for us to spar. You wanna meet up and let off some steam?

She was almost set to decline it when she heard Sans and Tempus come in downstairs, wrinkling her nose and knowing that they would come and bother her if they knew she was still in here. Tapping her fingers on the desk she shrugged her shoulders and typed out a response.

[To: Angryfish From: Vivaldi] I'm in. I need out of this damn house before I go nuts. Where am I going?

She set the phone down and finished up her game plan for the next few days before closing down her laptop and picking up her phone, leaving the room and humming to herself as she made her way to her room. She set her phone on her bed and pulled her blouse over her head. Pulling out a pair of leggings and loose fitting shirt. Pulling on a sports bra before tugging on the shirt, the leggings hugging her curves tightly as one of the shoulders of her shirt fell of her shoulder to expose her clavicle. Pulling on her sneakers and tying the laces she scooped up her phone.

[From: Angryfish To: Vivaldi] I'll come pick you up. Paps is with me, we were out training this morning.We're almost there.

Vivaldi nodded her head, poking into Prophecy's room to grab a hair elastic from her bag and beginning to braid her hair tightly. Trotting down the stairs she kept humming to herself, Tempus and Sans blinking her direction when she passed the room they were in on her way to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and tucking it under her arm as she started towards the front door. 

“Vivi.” Tempus' quiet voice made her pause and she blinked over her shoulder at him, he could tell she was still sick, her cheeks flushed and eyelights a bit fuzzy. “What are you doing?”

“Ah. Undyne and Papyrus asked me to come train with em. I need to get out of the house for a bit anyways. What's up? Need me?” She blinked at him and the two skeletons exchanged a glance. They wanted to stop her, she was sick even if she wouldn't admit it, but if Paps was with her then she'd be alright. Right? She opened up to him more than anyone else. Shaking their heads she flashed a smile that had Sans' blushing and Tempus sighing. The knock on the door pulling her away from them as she twisted the knob and pulled it open only to find herself wrapped up in a pair of very human arms, very human lips pressed hard against her own and her eyes widened. She could hear Sans growl behind her. The human pulled back after a few moments, an embarrassed blush covering his cheeks that she might have thought cute at one point, now she was just sputtering for words.

“Derrick? What are you doing here!?” She nearly yelled, pulling out of his arms and looking at him with a look of pure confusion.

“I missed you beautiful. I know you said to stay in Boston, but I heard you weren't feeling well and I worried.” He stepped close to her again and took her hands with his, her expression still one of confusion and a touch of anger building around her eyes. “I love you baby, I can't let you work yourself to death so I came to help.”

“vivaldi, who is this human? he buggin you?” Sans' growl hit her ears and a bit of panic fluttered in her chest. This is NOT what she needed right now, and she could see Papyrus and Undyne walking up to the house from the still open door. Great, a bigger audience. Lovely.

“I'm her boyfriend.” Derrick laughed softly, her eyes shooting him in shock. Her WHAT? The gall! She twisted to try and say something to Sans, to tell him the truth, but all she caught was his hurt look before he shortcutted away. “Huh. He's an interesting one...” Derrick's voice came from her side and she span on him. Fury in her face and the human backed away out of range of her hand that was coming to slap him.

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” She snarled the words, Derrick holding his hands up in surrender. Tempus grabbing her arms to hold her back from hitting the mage, her eyes burning with rage. He had hurt HER soulmate, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud there was no way she could let this stand. Her SOUL was vibrating with anger, burning in her chest so brilliantly that everyone could see it through her shirt.

“Yo nerds, what's going on in here?” The fish monster eyed the mage beside Vivaldi with an appraising look. “You're her boyfriend eh?” 

“NO!” Vivaldi snarled. “He is NOT my boyfriend. We were never dating! We were fucking each other and NOTHING MORE.” She screeched the words, pointing her finger in his face. “YOU JUST FUCKED THINGS UP SO HARD!” She had been planning a way to reconcile with Sans without giving anyone else that link to use against her. “I told you to stay in Boston where you belong! How dare you defy my orders?!” She slammed her fist in to the wall, putting her hand through the drywall. “AND NOW I HAVE TO FIX THAT! THANKS A FUCKLOAD!” She snarled and pulled her hand free. “Let's go. I need to get out of here for a bit.” She stormed past the two confused monsters who scrambled to catch up with her. 

“MISS VIVALDI?” Papyrus' voice broke her out of her rage and she rubbed her temples with her fingers. She had been having such a good day. “WHO WAS THAT HUMAN?” 

“That's Derrick. He's one of my Family's Mages.” Vivaldi sighed out and she shook her head. Why was he here? She was pissed beyond where she thought she ever could be.

“That human is a mage?!” Undyne's surprise was clear in her voice and Vivaldi nodded her head. “Mages still exist?” This time nervousness and a touch of fear clouded her tones and Vivaldi looked her way.

“All the mage families work for monster families now. We're allied, with very few exceptions to that rule. Derricks' family has been part of my Father's empire for centuries. We have nothing to fear from the Mages. Humans betrayed them as soon as they thought the monsters were gone.” Vivaldi tugged at her braid to try and relieve some of her agitation. She was livid, and both of them could tell. “Where we goin for this spar? I could use letting out some of this frustration.” 

“Yeah nerd! You ready for this!?” Undyne instantly back to energetic and pumped, leading them down the road towards some old warehouses that were a few miles away. Papyrus watched Vivaldi as she clenched her hand over her sternum, his own bond with his brother making him abundantly clear that he was hurting as well. Pulling out his cell phone he started to text.

[To: SanSational From: CoolSkeleton95] SANS. MISS VIVALDI IS VERY UPSET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AT THE HOUSE. YOU SHOULD TALK TO HER.

Papyrus frowned slightly as he waited for Sans to respond, if he responded. It really was a a coinflip. After several minutes of no response he started writing again.

[To: SanSational From: CoolSkeleton95] SANS. I'M SERIOUS. SHE'S HURTING. THAT HUMAN REALLY UPSET HER, AND YOU DID NOT HEAR THE WHOLE STORY.

Papyrus huffed in annoyance, the two women glancing over at him and he flashed one of his bright smiles their way. No sense in worrying them, he would eventually get his brother to come around. The buzz of his phone made him glance down sharply.

[From: SansSational To: CoolSkeleton95] bro, heard enough. let it be. she made her choice, i am making mine. i'm done.

He didn't miss the wince from the woman beside him moments later, her fingers tightening against her sternum. She sucked a breath and then dropped her hand, lifting her chin and powering through. Papyrus widened his sockets and looked at his phone again. Undyne waved them into one of the buildings and Vivaldi looked around appraisingly. It was a nice large space. She swung her arms to loosen up her shoulders before sitting down and beginning to stretch out and warm up. Papyrus watched her carefully, her soul sickness seeming to intensify and he was about to stop the spar completely when she stood up and flared her magic, letting it fill her eyes before her raised her hands and a pair of daggers appeared, gripping them tightly and spinning them expertly before turning to point one at Undyne. 

“Your challenge has been accepted by Death.” She purred the words low, no sign of weakness in her stance. She pulled her phone out of the pocket on her yoga pants and flipped through it for a moment before music began to play. “Hope you don't mind. I like to fight to music.” She laughed and set the phone to the side after turning it all the way up. Undyne smirked and pulled her jacket off summoning one of her spears and she didn't miss how Vivaldi's eyes lit up with excitement. Papyrus was still unsure this was a good idea but with a wild grin the skeleton woman rushed at Undyne, her daggers gleaming in the light as Undyne laughed loudly and sent a barrage of spears the other's way. Vivaldi twisted her body to dodge, leaping into a flip to throw one of her daggers at Undyne. It was easily batted away and she snapped her fingers, the thrown weapon disappearing and reappearing in her hand. 

“Fufufufufu. Is that all you got?” Undyne's voice echoed in the massive empty building and Vivaldi grinned. Intent was everything with monsters and magic, and there was no intent to kill here but stars it felt good to let off some steam. 

“Not even close.” Was the retort and tiny speckles of her magic began to swirl around her, sparkling like glitter and she rushed again. Weaving between the spears proving difficult and she had to concede that Undyne was a great warrior, but she wasn't a killer like Vivaldi was and that put her at a disadvantage. “Don't drop your guard!” She purred and loosed a shower of magic blasts from the tiny flickers of magic she had coiling around her body. Undyne's eyes widened in surprise and she dodged, the heat from the other's magic searing the air where she had been and the smell of ozone was unmistakable. 

“Not bad punk! How about this!” It was then that Vivaldi scowled, feeling rooted to the spot. “You're green now!” Undyne laughed the words and Vivaldi tilted her head quizzically. Green? What did that even mean?

“What a- oh shit.” She wanted to ask what the fish monster what she meant by green but found herself facing another flurry of spears and unable to move from the spot. Eyes widened in shock and she brought her blades up to defend herself, slashing her way through the attack and she winced as one of the spears sliced her arm. Undyne grinned at the first blood but balked when he noticed the look that flickered in Vivaldi's eyes when the pain registered. It was a look of someone who had taken lives, a look of someone who would do it again without a second thought, and when those eyes turned to Undyne she half stepped backwards. Vivaldi raised her arms, before sweeping her blades in an arc towards the ground, bones erupting from the cement and racing towards Undyne, pinning her between two giant femurs. The green magic kept Vivaldi pinned to the spot and she roared in frustration as Undyne freed herself from the bone attack. The skeletal woman wanted to HURT the other for making her feel helpless. 

“THAT IS ENOUGH FOR NOW, UNDYNE.” Papyrus offered and Vivaldi froze, her eyes wide and pupils tiny in her sockets. What? They were giving up? Why? What? No! No this was making the pain in her SOUL ease! She needed this. But the look on the other's faces, the unease and discomfort clear in their expressions, made her freeze and she dropped her blades to the ground, the magical weapons vanishing moments after they clattered on the cement.

“I'm sorry. I …” Vivaldi sputtered as the green magic wore off, falling to her knees as fatigue took over. Her magic was so unbalanced. Sparring was a bad idea... she should have said no. “I...” She sputtered, she didn't understand why her magic was doing this. This was twice now that Death was more present then Vivaldi and it was becoming a problem. She stared at her own hands. She had never had this problem before, what was wrong with her? And then she felt it, and the others heard it, her SOUL made this sickening crack and she slumped to the side.

“She fell down! Papyrus, get over here. We may be able to save her.” Undyne rushed to the woman, staring unseeing at the roof as her lips trembled. The skeleton hurrying to her side and letting his healing magic cover her in desperation. Undyne pulled out her phone out, she didn't have Tempus or Prophecy's number so she messaged Sans instead. 

[To: Lazybones From: Strongfish91] We need the Winchesters NOW Sans. Vivaldi just fell down. We're at the warehouse, she hasn't dusted but we need more healers. Papyrus isn't gonna cut it.

She had barely sent the text when Sans appeared, his sockets wide as he took in the sight of his brother hovering his hands over the nearly comatose woman and pouring his healing magic into her. 

“what happened?!” panic in his voice was clear and Papyrus looked up at his brother. 

“HER MAGIC BECAME UNSTABLE DURING THE FIGHT SO WE CALLED IT, HER SOUL WAS STRAINED AND IT CRACKED. SHE COLLAPSED. WE NEED ANOTHER HEALER BROTHER. GET MISS PROPHECY.” Papyrus scolded. The shorter skeleton nearly vibrated with anxiety as he watched her struggle, her eyelights fuzzy and out of focus. Papyrus was a great healer but saving someone who fell down would take more then his ability and Sans nodded before shortcutting away. He returned seconds later with Prophecy, the youngest sibling looking at him in confusion before her eyes landed on her sister and she rushed to her side. 

“Sissy!?” Prophecy's voice was a trilling whine, her magic instantly flaring and engulfing her hands in mint green. She joined her magic with what Papyrus was using, her deep wells quickly overtaking his own as she poured herself into her sister. Desperation on her face as her brows pulled together in concentration. Slowly Vivaldi began to stop trembling, her chest heaving with breaths and she let out a pained whimper. “Sissy, it's alright. You're gonna be okay.”

“Noooooo.” came the instant whimpered response and Prophecy grit her eyes shut, pouring more magic into the middle sibling. “'m sorry...” She mumbled, eyelights flicking back and forth at something they weren't seeing. “'m sorry Vivian.” She continued, one hand lifting to reach towards something they couldn't see. However the woman quickly stabilized and Prophecy let her magic wane. 

“Who is Vivian? Isn't that her alias?” Undyne questioned and Prophecy made a face, this wasn't something she would normally tell anyone. “We don't know why she fell down, we apologize for this.”

“Yes... and no. She took the name in honor of her friend who died.” Prophecy offered and Papyrus made a noise that made her think he knew something of it. She could only assume her sister had talked to him about it. “She didn't fall down, looks like a side effect of her Soul sickness. She's probably hallucinating. What happened?” That she didn't fall down and probably wasn't dying was a relief to the three monsters, Prophecy tapping her chin thoughtfully.

“We were just sparring then she went all... scary eyed so we called it. Then she fell.” Undyne offered and Prophecy cursed under her breath. 

“This SOUL sickness is out of hand. But she wasn't this weak earlier. What happened today?” She looked thoughtful, pulling out her phone to text her brother when Undyne chimed in again.

“Well, when we got to the house she was fighting with some human claiming to be her boyfriend. Boy she really went off on him.” Undyne chuckled and Sans let out a soft growl at the memory. His SOUL clenched as he tried to sever the bond again only for Vivaldi to writhe and her SOUL made another sickening grinding sound as the crack rubbed against the other side. His eyes widened when he realized that he very well might be the reason she was like this right now. 

“Wait, Derrick did what? Urg. That guy can't take a hint. Booty calls aren't boyfriends.” Prophecy sighed. “And she totally ended that non relationship before we came here. I shouldn't have called him for advice on how to cheer her up...” Prophecy rubbed her forehead and shook her head. “We should get her to the house. I need to eat in case she needs more healing, and Papyrus needs to eat too.” 

“he isn't her boyfriend?” Sans questioned quietly and Prophecy blinked at him like he'd grown a second head...or skin... or something. 

“What? Oh stars, no! Ever since Vivian died Sissy doesn't let herself have attachments. Derrick is a nice guy and a great mage but, and I quote 'he's a good lay when I'm lonely but I will never date another human.' is how she explained it to me.” Prophecy's tone was amused, as if her sister would ever date another human. Ha! That was hilarious. Anyone who knew her for more than a day quickly discovered she wasn't very tolerant of humans. Sans felt foolish, he hadn't given anyone a time to explain and just jumped at the obvious explanation. And it wasn't the right explanation even a bit. Vivaldi began to stir, consciousness returning to her and she rolled onto her side with a groan of discomfort and tried to push herself up.

“MISS VIVALDI, PLEASE DON'T GET UP.”

“'M fine. Don't fret over me. I got this.” She muttered stubbornly, apparently completely unaware that she had nearly died. She rubbed her face with her palm. “Musta been more tired then I thought, seems I fell asleep on you guys.” She shook her head before looking around to notice that Prophecy and Sans were there. “Geez guys. I know I passed out, but I don't think you needed to call Prophecy here.” She blinked at them and stumbled to the side when she finally got her feet under her. “God, maybe I should have eaten more then a sandwich for lunch...”

“You alright punk?” Undyne sounded uncertain and Vivaldi nodded, though her eye lights were still fuzzy. “Lets get you home.” She offered and she glanced at Papyrus. “Will you go with them? I gotta talk to Sans for a minute. We'll catch up in a minute.” Papyrus nodded and Prophecy smiled at the tall skeleton affectionately. Vivaldi picked up her phone, turning off the music that was still playing, following her sister and Papyrus back towards their rental on unsteady legs.

“She is sick.” Undyne said simply. “We need to make sure nothing else goes wrong that she'll very clearly jump into until you figure out how to cure her.” She narrowed her eye at Sans, the skeleton shifting his gaze away. “You need to stop being so lazy and help heal her. It's not all about you.” She looked at him pointedly, having heard many times what happened at the bar a few weeks prior. “We need her at the top of her game. The humans that were threatening the royal family are afraid of her. If they think she's weak they'll attack.”

“dunno dyne. not sure if i'm up to scale for this. might be a betta idea for me to dock out.” Undyne groaned at the terrible puns, and shook her head.

“I'm serious Sans. We need her. Think about someone other than yourself or Papyrus for a minute. If she goes down what happens? What if they kill Toriel, or Gorey? What if they kill Frisk or Paps?” Undyne was right, he knew she was. And the thought of what would happen if Frisk was killed made him flinch. The kid would reset. They'd be back underground again. He didn't think he could handle it again.

“can't do nothin if she won't let me. it's outta my hands.” He shrugged and shortcutted away before Undyne could retort, leaning against the door of his room. “but at least that fucking human isn't her boyfriend...”


	8. Under the lonely mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some things are resolved, but some things aren't. Sorry it's a day late. Totally thought yesterday was Tuesday.

It was only a few days later that Mack and his team arrived in Ebott, Vivaldi meeting them at the airport with warm smiles. With their disguises up they were a strange looking lot, truth be told without their disguises they were even odder. Mack was a short dog monster, reminiscent of a beagle or a foxhound with deep brown eyes, his human look was of a very irish looking human with dark brownish red hair and pale skin. His team consisted of an cougar monster named Lloyd, another dog monster named Axel, and a spider monster named Reemi as a human she looked very plain with tan skin, black hair, and dark eyes. Of all the monsters in the team, Reemi is the one she liked to be in the company of the most, she was very courteous, impeccable manners on her, but she was also blunt and to the point. Vivaldi could appreciate that and often called on her with difficult decisions she couldn't settle on for her perspective. When they walked down from the terminal Mack shouted out a “Oi!” and with a grin Vivaldi called back with a “Mah Boi!” The group quickly swept her up in their arms, how she had missed being around the other members of the Family.

“Makaeri says she'll be here in a few days, her mate came down with a chill and she didn't want to risk his health.” The old canine offered and Viva smiled with a nod. She would never fault her right hand's need to take care of her mate, she was rather fond of the fire elemental if truth was told. Axel was practically vibrating, wanting to be pet but knowing this was not the place for it, and Vivaldi laughed and waved them to follow her. She had rented an SUV for herself to get around in, it just didn't make sense to keep paying a driver when she could just drive on her own. If she had her way she'd have her car shipped this way but it was just SO expensive that she couldn't justify it. “So lass, we'll be headin underground?” Straight to the point, she liked that about Mack. 

“Yes, I need you guys to make a map of the underground. I haven't been there yet myself so I'll be coming along to document for my case.” She sighed and turned on her directional to head to the opposite side of town from where she was staying. Big Daddy didn't want the family members living too close to each other, to watch the city better and to make sure no one noticed a lot of new people suddenly and got nosey. “I have most of my work done, I just need this and I can go to a judge. If a judge won't listen I'll head on up to the SCOTUS.” She drummed her fingers on the wheel and Mack snickered at her.

“Is it true the lad Derrick showed up outta the blue? I heard from yer sister that he mucked up bad.” Axel finally yelped and Vivaldi glanced in her rearview mirror to glance at the excited canine, his mop of black hair falling across his eyes in a lazy shag. Nodding her head she heard the three in the back laugh at the disgraced human. He was still in town, she put him up in a hotel until she could arrange with Big Daddy what to do with him. 

“What are the locals like?” Reemi hummed, her tiny voice somehow filling the car and Vivaldi shrugged her shoulders. She'd only met a handful of them, the population was keeping a low profile in general, but if these were their strongest then she wasn't overly impressed.

“Soft. Too soft for this world, but that's what we're here for right? Winchesters will always triumph!” She grinned and the rest of the car's passengers cheered loudly. “Remember, these monsters don't know how terrible humans can really be. We want to shield them from that as much as possible and get them settled proper. If things go ass up we'll figure out how to get em to the City and from there we'll figure it out. But we really want this to work, it would be beneficial for all of us if I can get personhood extended to the Monsters and give them legal citizenship as peoples born on our soil.”

“Any idea what we're in for down there Boss?” Mack offered and Vivaldi sighed again, her talks about the Underground hadn't been very useful in her opinion. 

“Well, It's broken up into 5 sections? Ecosystems? I'm going with sections for now, and it seems that their names are pretty descriptive of what we'll find in each. There is New Home, which was their capital, so I expect a city of sorts. Followed by Hotland... which I'm told is very hot.” a sigh from her and a roll of her eyes and the others chuckled in amusement. “Waterfall, give you three guesses what's there. Followed by Snowdin, and finally the Ruins.” She finished and Mack blinked at her.

“Who bloody hell named these places?” He huffed and she shook her head.

“Their King is terrible with names.” She offered and Mack just shook his head with a guffaw. Pulling up to the place they had rented they all filed out and glanced up at the cozy looking townhouse. “Well here we are. All your stuff is set to arrive tomorrow morning, once we have that Asgore said he'll get a few of his people to bring us down to start our work. We'll likely be down there a few days but I've been informed that some monsters still live there and are expecting us.” She offered as she opened the door and lead the group in, she had personally rented this place for them and had made extra sure it was in a safe location and it was clean. The other nodded in appreciation at the modern look and she smiled. Providing for her people always made her happy. 

She left them at that to get settled in and rested, meeting back up with them a few days later when it was time to go underground. She was dressed for walking, a pair of jeans and a tank top with sturdy sneakers on her feet. She picked up the team and drove up the mountain to the mouth of the cave. She was met there by Asgore, Undyne, and the skeleton brothers. She disabled her disguise now that they were away from humans and her associates immediately mimicked her action. If she trusted them with her true self, so did they. 

“Good morning Asgore!” She called out as she exited the car and he lifted his hand in a wave. He had expected her team to be nervous because of his size but they just looked at him with a cool expression that had him surprised. If he knew that Roman was about as large as he, he might not have been so surprised.

“Good morning Miss Vivaldi. It is nice to see you again, how goes your preparation?” He asked amicably, his ruddy eyes glancing back to the team slightly behind her. He was unsure how he liked that these monsters looked at them, it was as if they weren't the slightest intimidated and he knew that while the siblings were powerful monsters in their own right, these didn't seem to come across as warriors. 

“This is the team I called in to map the underground. Mack and his crew have worked with me many times on cases where accuracy was of the utmost importance.” Vivaldi held her hand towards Mack and he nodded, his ears flopping across his face with the motion. “This is his team, Axel, Lloyd, and Brenna.” She introduced and while they all inclined their heads politely they didn't move otherwise. 

“Undyne and Sans will be going with you to make sure you don't get lost, and to make sure that none of the monsters still below say or do anything untoward.” He chuckles at that, as if these soft monsters could intimidate them. Axel wagged his tail furiously, panting softly as his coal black fur gleamed in the light. If she had to place his breed with the human pets, she would say a newfoundland or maybe a labrador, and Lloyd was close in color to a mountain lion though slightly more red, his rich fur standing out against the black stripes on his face and the white that flowed down his chest. “I would come with you but I have a meeting with some politicians and …” He trailed off, his sigh making it clear he wanted out of that meeting. If she didn't need to take pictures of the underground she would have offered to accompany him, if only to avoid the skeleton who was pointedly avoiding her gaze. Asgore gave a nod after a moment more of hesitation then then began down the mountain, his cape billowing behind him. 

“Alright.” She looked over her shoulder at her team as soon as Asgore was out of earshot, Sans and Undyne noticing how her eyes got instantly hard as she got into work mode. “Fellow Winchesters!” She shouted and the team straightened up, Axel perking his ears and pulling his tongue back into his mouth. “Let's get everything unloaded and begin our mission!” She commanded and with a nod all the monsters behind her were in motion. Axel setting up a table near the cave entrance with a small generator to keep the power going. The two monsters before them were awed at how swiftly she took charge.

“Yes Death!” Came Lloyd's rumbled response and she folded her arms across her chest as she watched the set up. Undyne and Sans coming to stand beside them not long after. They unloaded crate after crate of machinery and she didn't miss how Sans looked at all the gadgets with interest.

“Mack. Could you explain what we'll be doing today.” She stated, though it was phrased as a question it clearly wasn't. Her voice held no nonsense in it and the canine monster was instantly beside her, his tail wagging slowly. 

“Yes Mistress!” His yelped reply had both other monsters raising a brow. Pulling out one of the devices within he held it up. “This is a LiDAR machine developed by our students at MIT, enhanced with magic and as durable as possible since we are going to be in a cave system. This device will measure every inch of a 15 by 15 space and transport that data to this set of computers here to be rendered into a 3d map and after that it will be rendered into a 2d map for our Horseman's use. If she complies I can also make this information known to the public or to just those she chooses. As a member of the Winchester clan I am obligated to let you know that her orders trump all in our eyes and we will not back down from that.” He huffed and she reached out to pat his head lightly. His tail began wagging faster and she chuckled softly at his reaction. “Thank you Mistress!” He barked then ran back to continue his work.

“They call you Mistress?” Undyne questioned and she blinked before shrugging.

“Some of them do. Mack and Axel do for sure, Reemi not so much. Lloyd doesn't talk too much if he can help it. Better Mistress than Princess.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“why would they call you princess?” Sans' asked and she glanced over. Papyrus knew something of this so no harm in telling them this much.

“Because my father is Big Daddy. Leader of the Winchesters. Basically he's the equivalent to Asgore for you guys, which by their standards makes me and my siblings princesses and a prince. But we really don't like it so I allow Mistress. They call Prophecy Lady and Tempus is Sir.” She hummed and tapped her chin, looking over at the group as they finished their preparations and made sure their gear was fully charged as well as the back up batteries. Once Mack gave her a nod to indicate he was ready she looked to Undyne. “Shall we go?” She asked and the group began it's way into the cave, her hand on the bag on her hip that held the DSLR camera she bought just for this. She was decent enough with a camera, no sense paying some human to do what she could. 

“Should we go in order of how we reach them or should we do the largest areas first?” Undyne questioned and Mack huffed softly. 

“T'would be easier to go in order starting here. Though I think if there are parts of the cave system that would benefit Mistress' case in photography then she should be brought there to start documenting. If there are things that are extra unpleasant I'm sure she'd like to get that outta the way sooner rather then later. Gives her more time to make sure the pictures come out and to work them into her process.” Mack nodded his head as he spoke, Undyne took the opportunity. 

“Alright then punks. I'll stay here with the team and help them navigate. Sans, you take Vivaldi to the more rough places. Start at the dump and tell her about how things worked down here.” Undyne grinned when Sans looked about to object and turned her eye to Vivaldi then back to him pointedly. Her message was clear 'Fix this. This is your chance!' and honestly, he wanted to fix things. After the incident at the warehouse it became clear that she wasn't pushing him away on purpose, more that she didn't feel right allowing anyone close. 

“right. k. let's get a move on.” He sighed and offered his hand to Vivaldi who blinked at him curiously. “i know a shortcut.” he supplied at her questioning look and she nodded before sliding her hand into his own, both of them noticing silently how her phalanges feel between his own. He glanced at her, where she pointedly kept her gaze away but there was the faintest traces of a blush on her cheeks that gave him hope. He stepped backwards, pulling her with him and she shuddered at the moment they passed through the Void. Trembling and her knees weak for a moment when they were back on solid ground and she winced. 

“Wow. That was less fun then I thought it would be.” She muttered and got her bearings. When she glanced around she found that yes, she was in a giant dump, and she didn't quite get why. “So why a dump?” She questioned and Sans shrugged. 

“this is where we found all the technology and fabrics we have. lot of our food came from here too.” He offered and she went rigid, her sockets wide and she turned to the pile of garbage again with a feeling of pure horror pulling at her mind.

“You... you all... got everything you had from... a dump? From _trash_?!” She questioned slowly and he nodded, not missing how her hands clenched. She turned away from him completely, her face towards the piles of garbage and he was surprised when he heard her sniffle. 

“hey, are you alright?” His voice was cautious and she shook her head, he could tell she was crying but the vibe he got off her was pure anger. Walking up beside her he took a peek at her face to get a better idea of what she was feeling and indeed there were angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I hate them.” She whispered, her fists clenched tightly. “I wish I could just... kill them all.” She continued and he placed his hand on her back lightly. She looked at him slowly, her hands still clenched. “How do you stand it? This is so... degrading.” Her voice was soft. “And I have to go and make it public knowledge that to survive this is what you had to do.” She had a mask on her face of calm, though a few tears still escaped her and he could still sense the fury that simmered under the surface. She pulled out her camera and took what he thought was an enormous amount of pictures of garbage, sometimes she would shift things around so that it became clear that most of this was destroyed beyond saving, or full of mold and insects, or technology so old it was amazing they salvaged anything from it. He watched her quietly as she moved through the massive piles of junk, wading almost knee deep in rancid water without complaint. 

“d'you wanna go see some other things?” he asked after a while, noticing how strained her expression was becoming the longer she picked through the area for pictures. She stood up from where she had leaned over a pile to get a shot of something specific within he couldn't see. She pushed her hair from her eyes, a resigned look in her sockets and she nodded slowly. He thought it good he took her here first, the rest of the underground would be nothing compared to this. “lets go look at something less upsetting for a bit. have a short break.” He offered and was relieved when she slid the camera away and nodded her head. She started wading her way back his direction, slipping on a slime coated rock and tumbling forward, his hands reaching out to catch her. She landed lightly against his chest, her fingers curling in his hoodie as she tried to balance herself, and as soon as she realized what she was doing she hurried to stand on her own feet again. 

“Sorry about that. It's slippery in here.” She mumbled and he chuckled.

“knew you'd fall for me sooner or later.” he chuckled and she blushed bright. “c'mon i know someplace you'll like.” he hummed the words softly, offering his hand and after a moment to compose herself she slipped her fingers between his, lacing them in the spaces between his phalanges. He sidestepped before she could analyze the feeling of his magic fizzing against her own where their joints met. As soon as the nausea from the shortcut wore off she found herself in a field of glowing cyan flowers, her eyelights growing wide and fuzzy on the edges as she gazed around the semi darkness that coiled around them. The color of the flowers reminding her of better things and she covered her face with her hands to hide the rush of emotions washing over her. The flowers were beautiful, and she hated that the color brought even a touch of sadness to her. “you alright?” She nodded slowly, still hiding her face behind her hands. He was starting to get worried when she stood that way for several minutes, her shoulders heaving with labored breaths as if she were just done running a long distance or perhaps finished with a difficult fight. Reaching up hesitantly he pried her fingers away from her face to find her emotions warring on her face. “what's wrong?”

“I.. I can't.” She whispered. Hurt and worry coming to the fore and he reached up to cup her face in his hands. “They'll use you to hurt me. Stop. Please.” She whispered, she couldn't go through the pain of that again. He needed to understand. She couldn't take it. “Please Sans. I don't want you to get hurt... or killed.” Her voice was tiny and afraid and he sighed before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to his chest.

“is this about the story you told paps?” He asked and she nodded slowly. “about this vivian person?” he asked again and she nodded slowly one more time. “i don't know who this person was, but no stinking human is gonna dust me so easy. don't you worry about that.” She turned her face away, he didn't understand how evil humans were. How manipulative and slimy they were. They would use any weapon they had if it meant beating their enemies.

“How can you be so sure? You don't know what they are capable of. I've seen so many things. So many terrible things.” She whispered, staring at one of the bright blue flowers. “I know I had you look up what the Horsemen have done in Boston, every single one of those attacks was against humans who hurt monsters. Tore apart families, killed children... so many lives lost because one monster foolishly trusted a human who seemed nice.” She got a far away look in her eyes. “Trusted an outsider. And every foul human in this city knows who I am by now. They will use anything they can against me. I can't bear it again. I don't want to watch someone else die that I care about.” Vivaldi's words got a touch watery towards the end and it was then her mask she had crumbled and he could really SEE her. Fear and doubt clouding her every action and inaction, the terror at the thought of loss nearly paralyzing. He tried to look away, his time as the Judge showing him things he didn't think he was supposed to see. A small, scared girl who wanted to love but was terrified to let anyone close. If he wanted to get her to let him in he would have to help her break down some of these walls, if he could get out of his own way with his own insecurities.

It was going to be more challenging then he let himself believe.


	9. Sharing is difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings. SOMANYFEELS! ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN. Woo woo!

She clenched her jaw at these things he made her feel, it would make her weak. She'd lose herself. She'd lose her edge. She'd lose him. That last one hurt more then she was willing to admit. She had to make him step away. She had to make herself so terrible he couldn't look at her like that. She had to.

“You don't know the things I've done.” She whispered. “I don't want to make you hate me, but I will.” He seemed amused by the statement, a soft chuckle rumbling and making his ribs vibrate slightly. 

“we've all done things sweetheart.” he shot back. She scoffed, this mountain shielded them from the horror of humans, let them remain soft and pure like monsters SHOULD be. No one in the family was bereft of LV, here this little monster with an LV of 1 was trying to say he DID things? He hadn't even begun to see the horrors she had. She could show him, sure, let him touch her soul and SEE the things she'd done, the things she saw. That would be so very intimate. Instead she laughed dryly.

“Sans. I've killed so many people. You have no idea how many.” She whined the words, all of the Horsemen had their kill stats hidden.their EXP disguised. “Some of them were innocents, stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time but I couldn't let them go. Not when they saw me. Women, children, old and young... it didn't matter. Innocent or guilty and I slaughtered them without thinking about it because that's what I do. I hurt people.” She finished the statement with a breathy huff, looking away from him and stepping towards the echo flowers. “Her soul was this color.” She reached out to touch the petals, hearing it repeat the statement back. “She was pure and innocent and just wanted to go to law school and make the country better for us. And then she was dead and it was all my fault because I was weak and soft. I wish I could have been born under the mountain too... then I could be soft and gentle like I was and she'd still be alive. I could be good again.” 

“what makes you think you aren't good?” his words were slightly amused, as if he could see something she didn't and she scowled his direction. Did he not hear what she said? 

“I torture people. I kill people, I killed someone the night I got here! I ripped his SOUL out and crushed it. I wanted to kill those people in the bar. I WANT TO KILL EVERY HUMAN UP THERE. Even your little human ambassador because I hate them all!” She screamed the words at him, demanding he understand. “If I wasn't bound to Big Daddy's word I wouldn't care. I could kill and kill and kill until they were dead or as hurt as I am!” She slammed her fist against a pillar that reached to the ceiling of the cavern overhead. “Go ahead. Check me. I'll show you, let you see the things we horsemen hide.” She spat, lowering the magic that hid her kill count. Blinking at her he obliged and his eye flashed with magic as he CHECK'd her.

Vivaldi Winchester  
LV 18  
HP 37,650/37,650

AT: 107 EXP: 14,780  
DF: 322 NEXT: 20

WEAPON: Soul Dagger  
ARMOR: None

Gold: 0 Killed: 621

*Is so ashamed of what she's become  
*Can't you just hate her already?

“Humans give an average of 22 EXP per kill, some give more, some give less. The night before I came here I tortured a human I had considered a friend for 18 HOURS to get every drop of information from him for trying to sell my Family out to the humans. I killed him without remorse. I would do it again. I would kill ANYONE and it doesn't matter because I'm beyond retribution! I am not WORTHY of you loving me so JUST STOP and HATE ME.” Her voice going shrill the longer she ranted at him, his eye still flashing with magic as the check on her SOUL persisted just so he could watch the dialoge in her mind.

*Hate me already!  
*Stop looking at me with pity. I don't need your pity  
*WHY WON'T YOU HATE ME?  
*What do I have to do to make you afraid of me?!  
*Please just... I can't do it. I can't do this anymore.  
*I'm so tired.  
*Why can't I be good again?  
*Why can't I be forgiven?  
*Why couldn't he kill me instead?  
*... I want to die. There's no point.

She sunk to the ground, drawing her knees to her chest and tucking her face against her knees. He wouldn't ever understand the pain she felt, her magic rebelling against the things she always had to do. She wasn't sure what to do, she couldn't let this continue. Should she leave? But the monsters here needed her help. She couldn't just leave. They'd die... or worse. She was stuck. 

*I wish I was dead.

It tore at his SOUL, she was so horribly SOUL sick and in so much pain. Watching her long for death, though he had longed to die more then once before so he couldn't judge her for it. Instead he just felt the deep sadness that she radiated. He sat down across from her and looked thoughtful for a few moments, letting his magic fade so the repeats of death wishes would stop. He couldn't keep watching it.

“knock knock.” He tried and he waited. After several long moments she finally responded.

“Who's there?” Vivaldi whispered, still keeping her face buried.

“amish.” 

“Amish who?”

“really? you don't look like a shoe.” He smiled when her shoulders shook slightly as she hid her laughter. “knock knock.” He tried again, her voice responding faster.

“Who's there?”

“cargo.” She peeked over her knees slightly, not sure where this was going. 

“Cargo who?”

“naw, car go beep.” He grinned and almost missed the tiny snort that came from her as she tried to stifle her amusement. God damn him! “knock knock.”

“Who's there?” She sighed, using the breath to hide her laughing.

“an extraterrestrial.” he smirked.

“An extraterrestrial who?”

“Wait... how many extraterrestrials do you know?!” This time she snorted loudly and hung her head in defeat. God damn him right to hell! “better?” She shook her head at the question. No she wasn't better, but she would be alright. 

“Thanks” She mumbled, glancing away and trying to hide the blush on her face. “An.... I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt.” She mumbled and he shrugged his shoulders, looking up at the fake stars that glittered from the roof. 

“it's alright. ya know, we used to wish on the crystals up there like they were stars. wishing to get out from under this damn mountain and get to see the sun and the real stars.” His words were quiet and she looked up at the glittering stones, they didn't really look like stars, so she couldn't really understand the sentiment. She almost missed when he shifted to sit beside her instead of across from her, her face still turned slightly away from him. “wanna talk about it?” He offered and she shook her head. 

“Not really. Some pretty fucked up shit.” She sighed and turned her eye lights his direction. “How the fuck did my stats not even make you wince?” It was impossible to not be even remotely repulsed by that kill count, SHE was disgusted by it and it was HER count! It slightly stung that she opened up to Papyrus but won't to him but then again, when she opened up to Papyrus she was already in a weak emotional state and a damaged physical state. “Why do you like me?” The question took him off guard and he pondered it. 

“well, let's see... you're honest, even when i first saw you at the airport i could tell that you were a good person. you're loyal and protective, you like my bro, you're sweet when you want to be. fiery passion, smart as hell, helps that you're cute.” He smirked and she blushed deep lilac, she wrung her hands against her knees, looking thoughtful. After a few minutes she seemed to come to a decision and looked his way again. 

“Do you want to see?” She offered quietly, and it was his turn to flush. “If... if we're gonna do this, completely ignore that you could get really hurt getting too involved with me. I want to show you what I've done, I-I want to make sure that you know what you're getting into.” She stuttered softly a few times, still wringing her hands. She didn't want him to see, but he needed to see, he needed to know. He could sense that she was afraid to show him but was resolved to reveal her SOUL if he wanted to see. She was trying to reassure herself that he could handle her issues he supposed, if it made her feel better he supposed it was alright. 

“will it make you feel better?” His question caught her off guard. She thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding. “than alright.” She sucked a breath in and nodded her head. She had to do this, either he'd be repulsed and leave her alone or he'd at least know what he was getting into. She fidgeted a few times before nodding her head and dropping her knees from her chest. She could let him draw it out himself, but she didn't feel comfortable letting him do that yet, so with a soft exhale she lifted her hands to her chest. Magic swelled as she pulled it out, her eyes glowing faintly before the pale purple heart emerged and hovered an inch of two above her palm. She looked at her own SOUL with a sadness in her eyes. She could vividly remember when the surface was unblemished and pure, pulsing brightly with life. Now it was dull and covered with scars and cracks, the one from the weekend before slowly healing. He looked at the still healing crack, it had nearly split her SOUL in two and he flinched. Vivaldi licked her lips nervously, if he did this and saw, she could never undo that. He would know it all... and he could judge her for it. She wouldn't fault him that.

She extended her SOUL towards him, small nervous pulses of magic radiating from it and she smiled timidly. Knowing what he would see, hoping that she was making the right choice. He lifted his left hand slowly, one careless move could shatter her SOUL and she'd be dust. He touched the very tips of his fingers to the swirling magic of her very being and closed his eyes, letting her wash over him. 

Sunlight streamed through oversized windows, concrete cold and hard and covered with dust and blood. A few feet away was a human woman, she was tied to a chair and covered in dried blood and bruises. Her hair was a deep red-gold color that shielded her face from view. Hid the bullet wound that was on her forehead.

“Vivian? Viv? Wake up Vivian. Please... please wake up.” Vivaldi's voice snapped him to attention, the woman crawling towards the human, ignoring the blaring of a cell phone somewhere behind them. “Vivian... h-h-hold on. I'm gonna heal you. It's gonna be okay.” Her voice was growing shrill with panic and magic poured off her in heavy waves, trying to heal the wounds, to bring back her friend. “Please... you can't leave me. Please wake up. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't die. Don't die... nonono please.... VIVIAN WAKE UP!” Her voice rose to a scream. The human was cold and lifeless, her skin taking on a slightly chalky-blue tone that humans often had after death. He hurt watching her desperately trying to save the girl. “You can't leave me. You're my best friend! PLEASE. I LOVE YOU VIVIAN. DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! Pleeeeeease.” Her voice trailed off in a wail as she scrambled to her phone, finally answering it. “DADDY! Daddy I don't know what to do! Daddy, Vivian is hurt. She won't wake up. Alec hurt her! What do I DO!? HELP ME DAD!” Distantly he felt something wet drip onto his hand, but he couldn't focus on it as the memories kept coming.That scene faded away and shifted, began flipping through memories rapidly. Blood on her hands, a manic grin on her face, bodies lined up under bloody sheets on the sidewalks. A young girl, her face twitching in fear as Vivaldi looked down at her without sympathy, without remorse. 

“Please.. I won't tell anyone I saw you.” She whispered, her lip trembling as tears rolled down her cheeks. He could see War, Pestilence, and some human he didn't know standing a bit behind her, their voices calling for her that the girl was an innocent. She didn't need to die. 

“Sorry chickadee.” Vivaldi's voice was quiet and cold. “I'd let you go if I could, but I have orders. No survivors.” And a bone erupted from the ground, impaling the girl and spraying her face with crimson. The human slumped next to the body of the boy she had been on a date with, she had no idea he was involved in the gangs. She seemed like a good girl, now she was dead. Her fault. More deaths began to flicker like a film reel, innocent eyes pleading, guilty voices begging, all of them leading to death. Behind the memories of death he could see her sitting in what he assumed was her house, everything dark and her cat leaning on her side as she sobbed and clutched at her head. He could hear her voice over the screams of terror repeating “I'm sorry.” over and over and over like a chant. He could feel her hurt, her suffering, she wanted forgiveness so much for all the lives she took and knew she didn't deserve it. Yeah some of them deserved it, but just as many didn't. Each kill caused one of the tiny cracks that had appeared and healed across her SOUL, her magic fluttered in agitation with each life she took. She had become someone she didn't recognize, flickers of her before the one named Vivian was killed flickering for a moment, her playing the piano, smiling and laughing and carefree. Innocent and naive. He pulled his hand away with a gasp, breaking contact with her SOUL and she pulled it back with a whimper. She wasn't crying, but she looked upset. She pushed her SOUL back into her chest then tenderly reached up to wipe something off his face. Oh, he was crying. When had that happened? 

“Now you know.” She whispered quietly. Waiting for him to process it and she drew her knees back to her chest. “Now you see all the terrible horrible things I've done.” She wouldn't look at him, shame clear on her features. Sans took in her appearance, how she sagged against herself in resignation and anticipation of him leaving. Instead he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing his face against her neck and she went rigid. “Whyyyyy?” She whimpered, her chin trembling with emotion.

“i'm so sorry you had to go through that.” He whispered and she just let him hug her, her body going lax. “i'm so sorry you had to do that, that you had to go through all that by yourself. but it's alright. you won't have to be alone anymore.” His voice was soft, he could see all the pain that killing had caused her, that she hadn't been lost to the anger and mania of LV. She could come back from it.

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR: Vivaldi is the mobster. Wheeeee!


End file.
